Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie With Joy!
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she’s needed the most, Joy learns the side she’s really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…
1. The New Lair

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

Chapter One: The New Lair

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

A/N: Alright then. Here we go. This is going to be in Joy's POV, during the so the Drama Movie. Obviously it won't be exact with Joy in it, but nothing will be too drastic. Hope you like it. The chapters are going to be very short, about an average of 5 pages, rather than the normal 30-40 pages from my previous episodes.

_The first thing I learned this week was that we're moving to a different location—a new lair. Drakken informed us all that he's begun to commence his newest plan—which, I don't know anything of yet. I now know how scared I am to participate in his scheme. I just know I'll stick to the good side! I'm a new and improved Joy Shock! Not the revengeful, power-crazed girl of the past. This time, I'll put my foot down, and say 'no'!_

_Or at least I hope I will. When it comes to disobeying Dr. Drakken, I don't exactly have much of a record._

_I asked Shego later on in the week if she knew anything of what exactly Dr. D planned on doing. She said she had no idea, and she never does…nor does she care. Things between us have been tense, but calm. I believe we respect each other now. As for Hego, I haven't talked to him since his birthday, but I sense we'll keep in touch soon enough. Any spark, however, between us must have died…he never even seems to cross my mind anymore. I'm just too preoccupied to be with Hego, or anyone else. I suppose maybe I'm not that type of person, anyway. I don't even see Dr. Drakken and Shego as ones to date, or be in a relationship. Though, I'm not one to judge. I have been seeing some little things going on between my two employers…things someone oblivious would never be able to see. The way they work together, or they way they socialize…it's….fascinating. It's not simply doing their job, or dealing with the burden of living with each other. It's like…it's like they have a friendship, but they don't want to admit it. I really cannot tell._

_Anywho, today is the day we move into the new lair. Dr. Drakken, Shego and I are as of now boarding the jet that will take us there. Everything so far has been packed and shipped already. The henchmen have already seated themselves at the back of the jet, waiting mindlessly._

_You know, during the entire flight I couldn't help but feel a little…déjà vu-ish. There was something about flying on that jet, next to these two villains that made my heart sink and my mind melt. The ride was fairly quiet, and so I watched my employers' expressions for fun._

_Living with Drakken and Shego makes them pretty easy to read. _

_Shego was driving the jet, for not only was it hers, but Dr. D apparently has no experience in flying jets. That's what Shego informed us both, at least. Her expression was boredom, as usual, but her eyes sparked more pride. I figured she was happy for a new 'take-over-the-world' plan to pursue, so she can get her hands dirty I suppose, but however she seemed disappointed in the probability that once again, they won't win._

_Dr. D had a more stern emotion on his face. I suppose he was plotting every little detail on his plan. Over the weeks I've noticed how hard he's worked on things. For his sake, I hope we win. I can't imagine how many plans of his have been foiled by Kim. If I was in his boots, I would have lost my pride a long time ago. That's one of the many reasons why I look up to Dr. D as a hero. His confidence and his ability to get right back up again after being defeated over and over again is awe-inspiring! _

_For these reasons I just know I'll have trouble leaving him and Shego. I can tell he counts on me for certain things—things that don't include cooking meals and keeping the lair clean._

_I looked out the window after a while, watching the clouds pass by so slowly. Compared to flying at the speed of light, the jet was so calmingly measured. _

_I closed my eyes, listening to nothing but the jet's engines and controls, and the faint sound of wind whirring past the aircraft. But I was charged quite fully. Of course I cannot sleep…I've never slept ever since the accident. It's not like I haven't tried…of course I have. I just can't do it. It's one of those things. _

_I felt the energy inside of me too strong to allow me to doze off into a 'tired' state. It's quite sad to know I'm never 'tired'. Being 'tired' is a luxury…but nobody ever knows it. I see people, especially Drakken and Shego, tired from a day's hard work and go to bed, under the soft covers and go into a hazy state of peaceful dreams. I can't remember the last time I've dreamed, yet alone daydreamed. People don't know what they've got until it's gone; especially when they lose it in an early stage in life._

_I opened my eyes, for the jolts of electricity forcing me awake was beginning to decrease my mood. I had to keep my spirits high for Dr. D!_

_Oh, and Shego…her too. _

_I don't know how many clouds have passed my vision when finally, after several hours, my vision of clouds faded away until I saw another white substance—snow._

_We descended somewhere within a mountainous range, all heavily covered in a blanket of pure white, untouched snow. I nearly fell faint of fright when I viewed as Shego led the fast-speeding jet into the tallest mountain. However, to my surprise, a sort of large opening released, and the jet went flying through a tunnel, apparently inside this very mountain! It was all so fascinating; and Dr. Drakken explained to me that he'd had the arrangements made before our arrival to create this opening and this tunnel, and so eventually we landed within a very large, very spacey room. It seemed similar to the old lair; however it had a more precision to it. Clean cut, to put into comfortable words. The metallic walls shined in the lit cavern, and we descended the plane. I viewed as several workmen carried obviously heavy boxes into and around this new lair, and I couldn't help but think of Hego, and how easy-peasy it would be for him to carry all of those boxes. My attention was drawn then to the number of workmen that filed in the lair, and 'reported' to Dr. D. One man, with a strange head of hair and an abnormally peculiar pair of goggles spoke first to the doctor, with quite the high voice._

"_Reporting for duty, Dr. Drakken!" He gave somewhat a salute to Dr. D. Then, Drakken turned to me._

"_Oh, Joy, I forgot to tell you."_

_I looked into his eyes. What could he possibly have forgotten to tell me? Was it something good, or bad?_

"_I hired a few workmen for the new lair, including somewhat of a janitor…I'll be needing you for other tasks now that my latest scheme is at hand. For instance, in a few weeks I plan on having you and Shego begin phase one; there will be a parade coming up, in Japan; in celebration of the Nakasumi Toy Company, there will be Nakasumi himself, patiently and vulnerably waiting on that float to be taken by two most lovely ladies…"_

_I made a face as I watched his eyes sparkle, his grin stretch, his aura darken._

"_Y-you mean…you don't want me to clean?"_

_He shook his head._

"_But…but I can still cook, right?"_

"_Err…it's not required, Joy. I need you for other things, now. I can't afford to have you waste your time attempting to make the new lair spiffy, or fatten us up like chickens."_

_My heart sank._

"_You understand, don't you? I'm asking you to step up your game, Joy. Think of it as…a promotion."_

_I didn't want this promotion._

"_Look…just…help out the movers if you want. But don't get too comfortable."_

_He walked away after that, leaving me as a statue. Dr. Drakken had a certain…crispness to his tone, which I never recognized before. Was it from this new plot of his? Was this a new Joy, evolving? Is this what Dr. Drakken really intended me to do all along? Was he saving me...as some sort of secret weapon? _

_I helped out the movers as he suggested. Most were quite pleased and accepted my help with such gratitude. As I explored the lair, it took some time to keep the images in my head; such cold rooms, with strange scents, all so unfamiliar! Apart from the main foyer we landed upon, there was a long hallway I came through, with several viewing rooms at its side. I could tell this lair was new, the way everything sparkled and shined, and I could see no spot of grime anywhere! The viewing rooms were large, vast and open, with their shining glass windows keeping me from touching out into the open space. Before the windows were strange mechanics upon the ledge; a button and an object upon this seemed to be a microphone. I guessed its purpose was for communicating through the rooms. I could tell Dr. D would enjoy using them for his research._

_I found the bedrooms, and kitchen, all quite simple and comfortable enough. There was even a room on the bottom floor that I supposed was some sort of gym, or even a "battle room" as I seem to call it these days. A battle room, in my words, is a room in which Dr. Drakken would attempt to test or use his new doomsday device or something, then Kim and Ron would come, attempt to stop the machine, Kim and Shego end up fighting, Drakken's doomsday device ends up getting destroyed, and either the lair blows up, we all go to jail, or Dr. D rants, or cries, or…all of the above. _

_I've never encountered an experience like that before, but I've heard stories._

_At the end of the day, after everything was where it should be, Dr. Drakken once again informed me of my new "promotion", he set off to work. Shego retired to her room after she realized she wasn't really needed anymore, and, realizing the situation was just about the same for me, I retired to my room as well._

_I wanted to talk to Hego…badly. I needed a friend to reassure me my place. I promised Hego I'd be on one side and one side only, the side I chose after the experience of truly being a hero._

_I didn't want to be a villain. I didn't want Dr. D to "promote" me to being an extra helping hand in his plot. After everything I've been through, I just know I won't be able to face doing bad again._

_But, my loyalty to Dr. Drakken scares me. I've grown attached to him, and I just know that it's my weakness to grow devoted to someone. Because when reality steps in, and I can no longer hold a reason to be any more reliable, those very reasons tend to be overruled. How far I will go, I'm not sure. What my breaking point will be, I don't know. But I just hope I don't make it past that first step he mentioned. I'm too afraid to see the rest of his plan. _


	2. The Capture of Nakasumi san

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_The weeks went by, and it was time for the Nakasumi parade Dr. D had mentioned to me earlier when he gave me my…promotion. I was in Shego's jet at this time. We both were silent. Not really because we're not the best of friends, but I suppose because this wasn't the best time to socialize anyway; Shego was concentrating on flying the jet. She was also, as I noticed, more tense. I think this was because of the mission. I havent really ever payed attention, but its possible she tends to get all serious during them. _

_Dr. Drakken, last night, informed us both on our first task. Shego was more than ready and not surprised…that is, except, when she heard I'd be tagging along. She gave a sort of annoyed cry, then Dr. D assured her that I'd be very helpful with my powers, and he wants us to work together on his plan. (She can be very prideful in her job as a sidekick, I've noticed.) _

_I figured, now, that that was the reason Shego was not speaking. So I stayed silent, not wanted to disturb her even further._

_Anyway…last night Drakken informed us of the first task to kidnap a famous Japanese toy maker, called Nakasumi. I've heard of him. But I wondered what it was Dr. D wanted with a toy maker. It was very odd. And Shego, though she didn't show it, must have obviously wondered the same thing. We didn't ask. I figured we werent supposed to. Shego must have figured it didn't matter, or she just didn't care. All she must have wanted was to kidnap a man…a task that allowed her to fight, and be evil. I shuddered at her motives._

_We were nearing Japan. I could see it out through the window, sitting next to my partner. It was light up horrendously…but in a good way. It was beautiful. I almost felt bad attacking in Japan…it was one of my most favorite countries. But if Dr. D says to do it, there's no doubt that I will._

_Shego slowed and lowered the jet over the streets as the parade took place. I was just a little tense, almost thinking she would crash the jet because it was so low. But it didn't. Boy, did Shego have skill! As we passed the streets, Shego flicked a few switches on the control panel, and dropped smoke missiles into the streets. I viewed as they fumed up and the streets went dark gray. _

_I wondered about the people down there, and what they must be thinking…_

"_Target, Nakasumi San." She said. She had spoken into her microphone, attached to her helmet. Apparantley we had ninja's helping us with the kidnapping. I'm not sure why…I mean, I thought Shego and I could do it ourselves…but I suppose Dr. D wanted to be careful we didn't fail, and called in some reinforcements. When Shego spoke into the microphone, she was directing the ninjas. We were still the boss of them, considering we were almost that equal to Drakken._

_But this was also my cue as well. I opened the jet's door, and felt the hard rush of wind come in past me. I called, "Good luck!" to Shego, and jumped out. _

_I fell, through the smoke, landing on top of one of the smaller buildings. I could still see, of course; I used my electricity to light the way a bit. _

_Nakasumi's float was just below. I viewed as the five or so ninjas appear out from the smoke to attack. Besides Nakasumi himself (and a woman with him) I also viewed another set…Kim and Ron. _

_My heart fell. Of course I knew I would face them sooner or later, but I just kept hoping to delay our meet—it was so hard to face them, and I was then at that moment reminded of my questionable loyalty…_

_I didn't want to be evil. Being a part of Team Go for a day reminded me of my evil past, and I just didn't want it anymore! But leaving the bad side meant leaving Dr. Drakken and Shego and I just couldn't stand the pressure! The angst!_

_Still knowing my situation, I channeled my stress into anger…against our enemies, I dare say._

_I heard a commotion down at the float. Kim and Ron were battling the ninjas. _

"_I AM STRONG LIKE THE MOUNTAIN!" Yelled one of the ninjas. He was a sumo ninja. I never really got the concept of that. But, we were in Japan, so I guess it made sense…sort of._

_He was attacking Ron._

"_That is SICK AND WRONG!" he shouted._

"_I AM YOUR DOOM!" the sumo ninja shouted back. He advanced at Ron and smashed the ground where Ron was standing. Thankfully, he was able to get away. The ninja then caught him by the collar._

"_Rufus! Help!" Ron shouted._

_I didn't really see, but I think Rufus must have climbed out of Ron's pocket and attacked the ninja. I giggled. Rufus was so cute! Imissed seeing him. _

"_Naked mole rat--wierd enough for ya?" I heard Ron say._

"_YOU WILL SUFFER!" The ninja shouted back, this time aggressing him again._

"_Kim!" Ron shouted for help._

"_Just a sec!" Kim shouted back._

_OH! I was so preoccupied with watching the conversation I almost forgot my job!_

_I hurried up and did my duty—I charged up all the electricity I could, taking it from the electricity and lights around me (it took me a few seconds), and blasted it at the float. Just about half of the buildings were out of power, so everything seemed a bit darker. And the float sparked horrendously with electricty, going up in flames in certain areas. But of course I made sure not to harm Mr. Nakasumi, but serve as a distraction or a diversion, possibly if I could harming Kim or Ron…it was a hard thing to do. I focused on pleasing Drakken._

_I heard Kim's voice say, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Joy!" I obviously didn't hit her. _

_I heard the two teen heroes shout down below in a commotion with the sumo ninja—_

"_Aah!"_

"_Ron!"_

_Then, I viewed as Kim defeated him, landing with a perfect, 10.0 flip on top of his back._

"_Um..that move, won the cheer reginals." She said proudly._

_Then, the ninja squealed in pain. Apparantley, Ron had given him a wedgie. I giggled._

"_Ooh, better get some ice on that, champ." He said._

_I charged and blasted the float again. This time I actually jumped down, landing on the platform, by Nakasumi and the woman._

"_Joy!" Kim shouted at me. Her eyes were blazing with anger and annoyance. I felt so horrible that she felt so threatened by me! Thinking of Drakken, I blasted her. She jumped out of the way._

_We were about to battle, I'm guessing; I felt the tension build up around us. And I did in fact have the sense to blast her, but thankfully Shego's jet came unexpectadly flying past us, using one of the arms to latch on to Nakasumi._

'_Go, Shego!' I thought. She could be so cool sometimes._

_But, before I could stop her Kim jumped up and on to Nakasumi, grabbing his leg. Shego's jet whizzed away, with our captive and our enemy dangling on it. _

"_Right behind ya, KP!" Ron shouted. He was looking for some kind of way to catch up to them, I'm guessing. A jetpack, or rockets, maybe?_

_I didn't wait up. I jumped up one of the buildings, onto the roof, and thought I'd jump the rooftops to catch up with Shego's jet. It was going pretty fast. _

"_Shego, wait up!" I called through my own little microphone. _

"_I can't." she said simply back._

_I sighed. I faintly heard Ron below— _

"_Ooh man, I did not put my rocket skates on this morning."_

_Shego's jet was too far away now to catch up to by jumping rooftops. I guess I'd have to fly to it, then…_

_I was there in a jiffy. It was pretty easy to get to places when you're flying at the speed of light…but it used up a lot of my energy. Though, I was still able to tap into the electricity around me. When I landed on another building, Shego's jet once again just flew by, and so now I began jumping the rooftops to follow. All the while, I took the energy from the city, so all the buildings seemed to spark. I also made sure to not tap into the jet's power. Also, I couldn't hear, but I watched as Kim (still holding on to Nakasumi's leg) was talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator._

_I continued to follow the best I could—Shego was going slow enough, and me fast enough…so our speeds were off, but still in sync. _

_The jet reached a U-turn in the road, so I just went to the other side of the corner building, and started jumping the other way again, but now facing the other street. I also realized that Shego was keeping the jet low, most likely wishing to shake off Kim. I warned her to rise a little bit. She might collide with something, I feared._

"_Hold on." She responded._

_In about a minute, the jet began to rise. Nakasumi and Kim, still dangling, were about to crash into a very large lit-up sign. Kim put away her Kimmunicator and glided over it with slight difficulty. Her feet sparked against it. _

_I flew over to the other side of the street, passing the danglers. But Shego's jet kept on rising, so I had to fly upwards. I then landed on top of the jet. When I landed, I was taken aback by Ron, screaming, flew to us in his…underwear…and clashed right into Nakasumi and Kim. They both fell from the hook._

"_Thanks, Ron!" Kim shouted._

_I called for Shego to open the side door. When she did, I flew inside without any seconds to spare. (I was, in fact, flying at the speed of light.) Time seemed to stop when I flew. _

_Ron had also clashed into the window right in front of where Shego was driving the jet._

"_Shego!" his muffled voice sounded through the glass._

"_Oh look...the sidekick." Shego said, clearly. (I was, at this point, inside the jet with Shego, the door closed)_

_Shego turned the jet upside down without warning—as soon as I realized I had to grab on to something, so I chose a pole, and Ron slipped off the jet's window._

_Shego turned the jet regular again, completing the 360. I sat in the passenger seat beside her, and buckled myself in._

_She descended the jet back down towards the city. We still didn't have our captive, the toy maker. _

_Within a minute we found Nakasumi, Kim, and Ron all safely landed. But then Shego pressed a button which emitted a long clasp at the front of the jet. She said, "Gotchya" as she grabbed Nakasumi by his jacket. _

_But, with Kim's help using her grappling hook gun, he slipped out of his jacket, and we clashed right through a whole series of large parade balloons…_

_I never went to a parade. So, this would have been counted as my first, I guess. The balloons were pretty._

_Shego, strained, snapped all the ballons as she forced the jet through. Figures. We rose up and out of the city._

"_You know, one day, we really have to take that hair dryer from her." She commented._

_I made a face. Sadly, she was right._

"_Arent you going to go back and get Nakasumi?" I asked._

"_No, Kim Possible got him away from us!"_

"_But cant we just go back and grab him again?"_

"_No, Joy."_

"_But won't Drakken be mad?"_

"_Sure he will. But it wont be any different from all the other times…he'll just get annoyed with me and we'll strike back at another time if he still wants that toy maker. I don't see why the heck he needs a toy maker anyway, but hey, that's Dr. D for ya…totally and completely…whacked."_

_I would have yelled at her for putting Drakken down like that. But I didn't want to fight, so I let it go, and I let her fly the jet away… _


	3. Drakken's Research

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_We neared the new alpine lair, Shego and I. I was almost afraid to face Dr. Drakken….actually, I _was _afraid to face him. I just couldn't stand up to him and say I failed…I hoped Shego would be doing that part. Shego was almost annoyed that she failed to capture Mr. Nakasumi. She said she didn't care, but she seemed a bit more cranky than usual. _

_The jet entered the tunnel and landed on the small circular stand, which descended us into the main base. When we were fully landed, Shego unlatched the door and jumped out. I followed, warily. _

"_Brain-tap machine ready for prisoner!" said one of Drakken's employees…the one with the squeaky high voice and obnoxious goggles. _

_Shego got really annoyed when he approached her. "There is no prisoner! Go…tap yourself." She said, pushing him away._

_I followed closely behind her as she walked away. I was so frightened to face Dr. D…I frantically looked around for him. He was no where in sight._

"_Gah!"_

_Just then, before I knew what was happening, Shego and I were falling. The floor must have opened up and now we were falling in a dark metal vented tunnel, going down, down, down…it was so scary! And I also felt a little cautious not to fall on top of Shego when we landed, better yet falling on her while we were falling._

_We landed, surprisingly, in what I called the 'battle room'. Thankfully I didn't fall on Shego—she landed perfectly, and I stumbled a little bit, just behind her. I sauntered off to the right a bit out of shock._

_Immedialtey, the lights darkened. A spotlight was shone on Shego. _

"_You have failed me for the last time, Shego….." spoke Doctor Drakken's voice. It was very creepy…his voice was heard over the loud speaker…he was no where in sight…I was trembling with fear!_

_But why didn't he say my name? Why just Shego?_

_Spotlights were then cast all around the room. With each spotlight, my heart jumped._

_And with each spotlight, one of Drakken's synthodrones arose from under the floor. (A synthodrone was one of Drakken's new inventions—artificial humans with human-like intelligence like fighting and speaking, mostly used for battle. They were composed of a slimy green goo. I couldn't help but think how Drakken was just so smart!!)_

_The synthodrones advanced on Shego. I thought they would advance me too, but strangely they didn't. _

_Shego battled them. They advanced, she won the attack by dodging their punches and throwing kicks, hauling the synthodrones across the room…I watched in awe. I seemed to ask myself why Drakken would waste his synthodrones on Shego. It's obvious they wouldn't hurt her, she is just so strong and so skilled in battle! No synthodrone is a match for her!_

"_Your sinthodrones are improving. They might actually win in a fair fight…..too bad thats not my style." She said._

_At one point, she stuck her glowing hand INSIDE the synthodrone, and ripped her hand back out. Green goo escaped from the hole._

_I shivered at what that would be like if Shego tried that on an actual person. I inched away from her._

"_Synthodrone 842 will terminate operation..." the synthodrone spoke. His voice decreased its tone and volume as he melted to the ground…_

"_843?" Shego asked proudly in a readied stance, indicating for Synthodrone number 843 to advance her. _

_Just then the synthodrones shut down, and all the lights came back on. Dr. Drakken came stomping in the room, very annoyed. I cowered in the corner of the room, afraid._

"_SHEGO! Must you always break my toys?" he yelled at her._

"_Okay, sport...why are you all '__You have failed me for the last time!'?" she imitated his voice. "__Are you kidding me with that? And why didn't you say Joy's name—she failed to capture that stupid toy maker too! And I don't see the synthodrones attacking HER!"_

"_No, Shego, I'm not 'kidding you with that'." He air-quoted. "The time has come to take our game to the next level." He spoke with pride in his voice, shaking a fist. "And this was Joy's first real mission. YOU were supposed to be teaching her the ropes—you know, helping her out. YOU were to be showing HER the right way to success. I was counting on you for that, but it would seem as if you're not up to the task of such a simple job of setting a good example." _

_Shego clenched her fists, I noticed._

"_Ohh, I just knew we shouldn't have come back without Mr. Nakasumi! But Shego said you would be fine with our letdown!" I said._

_Oops. I think I just made Shego even madder… _

_Dr. D gave Shego a dissapointing glare, and shook his head. "This is what I mean, Shego. We need to step up our game!"_

_He had absolutley no annoyance or desperation in his voice. He was being completely serious. Then, he broke his dreamy sensation when he saw his melted creation._

"_Oh..." he knelt down. "I was especially fond of number 842...he had a certain spring in his step. A boy of sparkle in his eye..."_

"_Mm...no I think thats Syntho-goo." Shego said sarcasticaly. " Can we get a mop in here, Stat?"_

_OHHH how I loathe that man! I clenched my hands into fists. He stole my job! He came in, with his dirty overalls and FILTHY mop, wiping the puddle of the remains of Synthodrone 842! Do you know how filthy mops are?! They pick up dirt and hold on to it, and spread it with the water…so when you're mopping a certain part of the the floor its just spreading the dirt from the other area and…_

"_Shego, Joy—walk with me. Talk with me." Drakken said. He and Shego walked side by side, out into the viewing halls._

"_Coming!" I shouted, running to catch up with them. _

_The three of us walked down the hall, about to pass some of the viewing rooms where Dr. Drakken was holding his many forms of research. _

"_Would you say that I'm...evil?" he asked us._

"_Oii...not this again..." Shego moaned._

"_Shego, please. Be honest! And Joy you, too!" _

"_Yes, yes. __You're __very__ evil." Shego said. I thought I sensed a bit of sarcasm in her voice. But I had absolutley no doubt he wasn't…so I thought I should reassure him._

"_Absolutley, Dr. D! You are the most evilest person I know in the entire world!" I beamed. He nod his head, and seemed to beam back. We walked. _

"_Henderson...crucial to the mutant-life form project!" he spoke through the microphone, as we apprached the first viewing room. Henderson waved to us; he was next to the tank of Drakken's mutant octopus. I liked that big guy…I actually named him Sully. He was such a cute [mutant] octopus!_

"_Oh, I suppose you're right." Drakken sighed as he walked to the next viewing room. When he and Shego walked away, Sully used one of his tentacles to grab Henderson, and started flinging him around the room._

"_Ooo…" I made a face. 'That's got to hurt…', I thought, as I watched. I tilted my head in the sight. _

"_Dr. D, get a grip. I mean, nobody does superweapons like you. Just __look__ at that annihalation ray." Shego said. I caught up with them. We now viewed the next room, which was another one of Drakken's employees, working Drakken's new weapon. (As Shego said, his 'Annihalation Ray')_

"_Evil by design...and energy efficient!" Dr. D said, reassuring and proud. I smiled, so happy for him._

"_See, there ya go." Shego sounded very convincing now! Maybe she wasn't being sarcastic after all!_

_We went to the next room. As we did so, the man working the Annihalation Ray lost control and it started firing all around the room, even melting a large hole in the viewing glass… _

_The next room was a man sitting in a chair, surrounded by dozens and dozens of little singing puppets. I made a face. The man was screaming, covering his ears, and advanced to the glass where we stood, frantically attacking the glass, obviously wanting one of us to let him out._

"_And the things I'm doing in the field of torture are very exciting!" Dr. D said, happily. I compared his happiness to the man's torment. It wasn't very…right. I felt kind of bad for the man…we were out here, content if anything, and we could help him but we didn't…a pang of guilt and anxiety of the pull between good and evil hit me…._

"_Thats what I'm saying!" Shego again, reassured. "You have definatley..." We approached the last room. "…__lost it."_

_I was at a loss. I don't know if I should be weirded out or happily amused. The last room looked like a teen girl's bedroom, and two men were inside it, jamming to the backround music of the Oh Boyz. I loved them. One of the men was on the bed, reading a teen magazine. _

"_My latest research project—teenage wasteland! I will get inside her high school head! I will know Kim Possible's fatal flaw!" Dr. D said._

"_Stevens! Progress report!" he spoke through the microphone. The Oh Boyz song escaped through to our ears._

"_What up, Doctor D-diggity-dog?" Stevens replied, in teen slang. I giggled. _

_Dr. D turned off the mic. He bowed his head, putting a hand on the glass. "We've lost Stevens..." he sighed._

_Just then that high voiced, weird goggled employee approached us. _

"_Excuse me, Doctor Drakken?" _

"_What?!" Drakken yelled._

"_Um...without a brain to tap, the brain tap machine is not really being used to its fullest extent." He whimpered._

_Dr. D exploded into anger, having a fit. _

"_Err…give me that!" He grabbed Nakasumi's jacket, which the new employee was holding, and started ripping it up. That jacket must not be made of very good quality…either that or Dr. D was pretty strong. The employee ran away in fright. I giggled again. _

_A small piece of white paper drifted to the floor as Drakken ripped the jacket to tiny pieces—he picked it up, and viewed it secretly._

"_Aah!" he began to squeal in happiness._

"_What are __you__ so happy about?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. Obviously, she was a little weirded out, and a bit confused. I was just happy that Dr. D was happy._

"_Hehehee...oh, nothing. Just the first step to world conquest!" he squealed, putting the paper in his jacket. I smiled, and giggled with him. _

"_Pssh...whatever..." Shego said. Dr. D began to walk away._

"_LEMME SEE THAT!" Shego yelled. She jumped on top of him, reaching into his lab coat. I widened my eyes at the sight. _

_Actually, I was almost going to grab her off of him, but she was off of him before I could react. She held the mysterious paper._

"_Sheego!" he cried in annoyance._

_I looked over Shego's shoulder to look at the paper. It was a picture of one of Nakasumi's toy designs. I thought it was pretty cute, and I smiled._

"_A doodle? You are__ soo...whacked__!" Shego said, giving him back the paper. He snatched it back and put it back in his coat. _

"_Fo-shizzle, She-gizzle." He spoke in teen slang. I giggled, quite loudly this time. Shego sighed._

"_Oh, no...__are you trying to be __hip__ again?" she moaned. She could be so glum sometimes! I frowned._

"_Word to your mother."_

_Giggle._

"_Ugh." Shego said._

_The giggles continued. Dr. Drakken was so FUNNY! I loved him so much. _

…_.wait what?!_


	4. The Bermuda Triangle

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_Alright…I am very loyal to Dr. Drakken but I have no feelings for him! I'll go to the ends of the earth to serve him and I'd give up my life…would I? Ooh!_

"_Hey, Joy, snap out of it, will ya? You're making me anxious."_

_I looked up. Shego was speaking to me._

"_We're just following through with phase two of Dr. D's plan. We got what we needed the first time…we didn't even need Nakasumi anyway, just his stupid drawing, apparently…"_

_I liked Shego's brother Hego, didn't I? That's different! I can tell the difference between loyalty and love can't I?_

"_JOY!"_

_I looked up again._

"_Are you even listening to me?"_

_I nod my head, to reassure her._

"_We won't fail. All we're doing is getting information. So chill out!"_

_I sighed. If only she knew that's not what I was anxious about._

_We were in the hover car, heading to the _Bermuda Triangle_. It was a type of club—not the heaving dancing, loud music kind, more like the sophisticated fancy place for rich people….rich, malevolent people. Shego has been flying the car for several hours now, so we should be approaching the place soon. And I hoped we did…so I can distract myself from all this 'love' nonsense. There most certainly is a difference between love and loyalty! I just don't know if that is true for my state of affairs… _

_Within the next hour we reached our destination—it was a very tall building on an island. A huge blinking sign said 'The Bermuda Triangle' with the view of a sinking ship._

_Because it was such a fancy place, we all thought it required to wear fancy attire—Dr. D wore a suit, and Shego and I wore dresses. Shego's dress was to the knees with a diagonal cut, and it was green and black patterned, very much like her jumpsuit. She wore tall black boots and gloves. My dress was long, to the ankles, and it was a nice gold color. I wore strappy gold heels. _

_I couldn't help but think how nice we all looked, especially Dr. D…_

"_I am here to see your boss!" he said to the front guard, as we approached the front doors._

_The guard hesitated._

"_Shego…..tip the man." Dr. D said. He thought that's what the guard wanted. Instead, the guard took a bowtie, and stretched it around Dr. D's neck. I smiled. Perfection!_

_We entered. The place was beautiful. I listened to a woman singing, sitting on a grand piano in the middle of the room. The song was slow and elegant. The singer had a black bob haircut, and wore a long, graceful dark blue dress. _

"_I'm searchin' for someone...I know I can trust, with all my love..." she sang._

_Then, we got down to business. The three of us walked down the steps to the several accumulations of tables and chairs, surrounding the stage. Dr. D was in the middle; Shego was to his right and me to his left. _

"_All right...I'm off to grill this common criminal. What's him name again?" he asked._

"_Big Daddy Brotherson. But you should know..." Shego began._

"_Please...I am a super genius!" Dr. D interrupted. "I think I can handle Big Daddy!"_

_Drakken walked off to a set of stairs in the back, while the two of us, Shego and I, took a table near the far right of the room. A waiter approached us as we sat down. Shego smiled flirtatiously to him, and asked for water. I asked for one too._

_We waited for Drakken to come back with the information, and we got our waters. 'Wow, nice service!' I thought. I guess that's what you get when you go to such a nice place like this. Also, Shego had a smug look on her face. I wonder what she was thinking. Maybe she was expecting Kim to come and stop them any minute now? Or…_

_I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my water, as Dr. Drakken _fell from the second floor _onto our table! Shego just stayed in her seat, took a sip of water, and said, _

"_Didn't…have…the password?"_

_Ooohh, so that's why she was so smug!_

_Dr. D slid off the table as it tilted backwards. He got right back up, annoyed._

"_You might have mentioned the password!" he accused Shego. _

_Shego smirked._

"_Thought a genius like you'd figure it out." _

"_Shego, I am not a particularly patient man!" he yelled, getting even more annoyed._

"_Okay, okay __wet blanket__!" I tried to hold my laughter. Wet blanket? That was a funny name to call him!_

"_The password is..." Shego whispered something into Drakken's ear that I didn't hear. As soon as he knew the password, now, he ran back off upstairs. Shego shook her head as she watched him off._

_How come I didn't know the password? I guess that's why Shego was so good to have around; she knew stuff Drakken or I wouldn't even know in a million ga-gillion years!_

_I sat back down. Shego took another sip of her water._

"_So who IS Big Daddy Brotherson? And what kind of information does Dr. D need?"_

_Shego put her glass back down on the table. "Big Daddy Brotherson is the head of a Mafia-kind of business…very dark, sneaky organization. They run big she-bangs like this place. And he knows a big deal of info, illegal and sometimes top-secret. As for the information that Drakken needs, I think he mentioned it had to do with some kind of robotic technology."_

"_Oh…" I said._

"_I don't know what he thinks he's doing, but he tends to be so confident about his plan…but it's so random, I—" _

_Shego stopped. She was looking at me. I stopped._

"_Joy…what is that?" she asked._

_I looked down at my water. I was dropping some electrical tablets in it. They began to dissolve invisibly into the clear liquid._

"_Electrical tablets." I said. _

"_Say what?"_

"_Electrical tablets. I'm not wearing my jumpsuit, which is a base for my power…it assists me; helps me charge, absorb energy, release it. And since I'm not wearing it now, my power is then weakened so I'm taking a few of these tablets which will help me better use my power without it…"_

_Shego was just giving me a look…like….she thought I was some kind of foreign alien or something. I drank my solution._

_Just then, fell onto our table AGAIN! I jumped, this time yelping a bit. Now what?_

"_He __likes __to play silly games, FYI." Shego said, again, smugly. He exploded into anger, and then ran back upstairs again. _

_Shego had finished her water, and so had I. I was watching the woman sing;_

"_And if my love is true, then baby I know I can trust, no one but you…"_

"_Oh look." Shego mumbled. I looked to her, and then to where she was looking._

"_Looks like Kimmie finally showed up."_

_Was that Kim? It didn't really look like Kim…the woman Shego indicated had short black hair and a dark blue dress, kind of like the singer. Oh…but this woman pulled out a Kimmunicator…_

"_You find the sidekick. Kim is mine." Shego hissed._

"_You sure?" I asked._

"_Yeah, now go!"_

_Shego sprinted away to the back of the room, and was sneaking up on Kim, her hands glowing. Just in time, Kim turned around, and dodged Shego's blow. The two began to fight._

_I sighed. How the heck was I supposed to find Ron and Rufus in this place? And what did she expect me to do? Attack him?_

_Either that or she just wanted me out of the way so she could battle Kim alone…_

_Yeah. Most likely the latter._

_I sighed, walking away from the destructive, noisy scene…tables crashed; the large chandelier eventually broke…._

_I stopped after a minute or two of walking around—why didn't I think of this before!_

_I found a panel in the wall in the back of the room—I ripped it open. Some people, who were around me, frightened, ran away with shrieks of terror. What was so scary about ripping off an electrical panel? Oh…well maybe it had to do with the fact that the main room was almost destroyed by two women, one with glowing green hands…_

_No matter. I stuck my hand in the panel, ripped off a few of the wires, and tapped into the circuit. I was looking for the security cameras. I found them after a few seconds. The electrical impulses went into my brain as I processed the images; the cameras' views. A minute later, I viewed Ron, wearing an obnoxious suit, in the poker room. What was he doing in there? I was sparking with electricity when I took my hand out of the panel._

_I ran off, finding the room. I was almost thinking of going super speed after about ten minutes, but then I found the room. I opened up the doors, a little forcefully. They then slammed shut, but everyone had stopped by then. _

"_Joy?!?!"_

_As soon as I saw the shocked face of Ron Stoppable, my former friend and classmate (plus the shocked faces of several other poker players, including a Cowboy, an African, a Middle-Eastern man, etc), I again felt the unbearable pull between pleasing Drakken and Shego, and staying on the good side…_

_I hesitated, my mouth agape. I struggled to say something. Ron was cowering now. He was afraid of me. _

_I was sad. As hard as I tried, I couldn't help the tears forming in my eyes. But, strangely, instead of getting upset, I channeled it into anger._

_I aggressively, with a cry of resentment, shot several jolts of electricity at Ron. The other poker players ran out of the room, but were stopped when Kim and Shego broke through the doors, landing on the poker table. Shego was on top of Kim and they were struggling. Shego, at one point, shot me an angry glance._

"_KP!" Ron shouted._

_I shot at Ron again. He attempted to dodge it, running away. I kept on shooting._

_I viewed as the other several poker players had huddled in the corner of the room. They shook with fear, and then jumped when I looked at them. _

"_Yo! The Kid is in the house! Let's get this party started!" some short man said with a funny voice, coming in the room._

_The crowd of poker players didn't move; they kept shivering, cowering from ME. Ron ran out of the room, bumping into the short man. I got angry, and blasted the poker players._

"_GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them. They winced at the pain of being electrocuted. _

_They ran out of the room. Shego and Kim continued to fight._

_My power was in charge of me now. I couldn't have sympathy anymore. The Joy was gone…and the Shock had taken over._

_I yelled, for no reason. I couldn't do anything freely anymore. I was overwhelmed with power. And since I wasn't wearing my suit, it was just free power now. It was wild._

_I ran out of the poker room, back into the main, grand room. As I saw the room, almost empty, for all the guests were now attempting to leave out of fright, I felt such a sense of reality hit me. I felt it seep into me like the flood of several showers coming in through a crack of a house. The roof caved in. Every dear, precious item owned…ruined. What was once dry and perfected, was now wet and destroyed. Devastation. Desolation. Everything! Ruined! Gone! EVERYTHING! GONE!_

_My power, once controlling, was gone._

"_KIM!" I heard Ron's voice yell across the room. His voice snapped me out of my stance._

_I saw Kim holding Shego by the shirt, in the middle of the steps._

_Within two seconds, the wall crashed behind them. The smoke cleared, and Doctor Drakken was flying the hover car._

"_Shego! Joy! Time to fly!" he called._

_Shego flipped backwards, kicking Kim in the face. I speeded up a bit, using my powers (but being careful not to be controlled again), to catch up with them. Shego and I jumped onto a ladder which was suspended from the hover car. Drakken lifted us up and out._

"_You think you're all that, but you're not even close!" he yelled to Kim. We were all in the car now, taking our seats. _

"_HA! James Timothy Possible! Can you believe it?" Drakken shouted in victory._

"_What are you rambling on about?" Shego asked, bothered. He must have ruined her moment of feeling happy and victorious of winning the battle with Kim...I wonder if she would win the war, too. _

"_James Possible! Kim Possible's father! The man I went to college with!"_

"_What about him?"_

"_He's the man who has the Cybertronic technology I need!"_

"_That was the information?" I asked._

"_Yes!" Dr. Drakken smiled mischievously. A shiver was sent down my spine. He was scary, but it was a good thing, if that makes sense._

"_Phase two is complete!" he laughed. "And phase three is at hand…"_

"_Which is?" Shego and I strangely said at the same time. We looked at each other. I felt the urge to say 'Jinx! You owe me a soda!'_

_Drakken didn't answer us. He just laughed evilly. Shego sighed, focusing on driving the hover car. I cowered. I didn't want to know. I looked down at my gold dress that Drakken had picked up for me to wear. _

_Why? Why about everything! Everything was always a question! At points like this I couldn't afford this air of mystery, when I'm losing control over my powers, and I had to struggle with my loyalty for Drakken, Shego, and Kim and Ron. Nothing was clear! I was a teenager, for Pete's sake! I should have a normal life, being a normal girl, in high school with friends and a family and pressure from growing up, boys, friends, school work…_

_But there was nothing normal about an orphan with electrical powers._

_No! It didn't matter. I didn't care. I would try to have a normal life. I have to. _

_This was the last straw. My power controlled me, tonight, for the last time. I…I had made up my decision! _

_I was leaving Dr. Drakken and Shego. _


	5. Decisions, Decisions

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

A/N: The italicized is Joy's POV, regular text is omniscient POV.

_We reached back to the lair in a few hours. The wait was unbearable. I could have flown back, but I just didn't. I couldn't, though I don't know why. _

_When I reached my room I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face constantly. I didn't think I have ever cried this much, or could. They just wouldn't stop coming. I was on my bed for at least an hour, just crying. There ended up being a giant wet stain where I lay my face. Looking at that just made me cry even more. _

_The hour ended and I began to calm down, trying to compose myself. I had to face the facts:_

_I was leaving Drakken and Shego. I wasn't going to be a villain anymore. I don't know if I was going to become a hero, but I sure wasn't staying a villain._

_I was going back to school with Kim and Ron and Monique and everyone else. I don't really know what kept me from leaving in the first place—maybe I just felt it would waste so much of my time serving Drakken, which it would have. I suppose I figured I needed every inch of my time to bend to his will. Cooking and cleaning, helping him with his inventions…_

_I wiped a tear from my face. I wasn't going to do any of that anymore. _

_I thought it was best to start packing my things. As I packed any clothing I had, I thought: 'How am I going to do this? How am I going to say goodbye? Will I say goodbye? Will they come and look for me if I don't?'_

_Within only a few minutes I had everything I needed in my suitcase…everything, except, my electrical jumpsuit. _

_I sighed. I knew it would come to this._

_Half of me wanted to destroy it. The other half of me knew I needed to keep it._

_And just a little, tiny part of me wanted it. But I knew that was my inner, uncontrollable Joy speaking. I fought it back into my mind._

_I still need to charge. I still need my jumpsuit. I have my power, and it's who I am. Without charging, I would die. Without my jumpsuit, I would die. Without my power, I would die. Literally…die. _

_But I hated it. I hated that jumpsuit so much. I hated looking at! I hated wearing it! I hated—_

"_Joy?" I heard a knock at my door._

_I jumped in panic, throwing the suitcase under my bed. I rushed to the door, and slowly opened it in a crack to see a blue face._

"_Joy, are you okay?" I sensed a bit of concern in his voice. He must have been empathizing my sadness. _

"_Fine…" I mumbled. I didn't want him to hear my croaky, have-been-crying voice. _

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you that you did a real good job today, at the Bermuda Triangle." _

_I hesitated. "…really?" _

"_Really. And Shego thinks so, too."_

"_Really, really?"_

"_Really, really."_

_I looked down at my small feet. Even though I could only see a bit of Drakken through the door, I could stand it._

"_Thanks, Dr. D." I said, and then slowly closed the door. I heard his footsteps walk away after a few moments._

_What was that? And why did I feel all guilty now about leaving?_

_NO! I can't! I absolutely can't think about staying because of one itsy bitsy silly moment! I won't let myself! I just won't! _

_I grabbed my jumpsuit, stuffed it in the suitcase, and shut it. _

_I was almost to the point of escaping out through the window. Was I really that scared of facing anyone?_

_Mm…yeah, you know I probably was!_

_Ooh…alright, then, if I'm going to have to go out through the normal way, I'll have to be very sneaky!_

_Imagine! I, walking down the corridor with a suitcase, and I'm stopped by Shego! And even worse…Drakken! _

_But I just _had _to take the risk! It's the only thing I can do to protect myself. See, when my powers were taken away from me by Electronique, I was so weak, dying, even without my powers! And when I survived by charging, it made me and my powers unstable. So now, several years later, I keep having to recharge to survive, and I have to keep myself from going too out of control with my inner core power (aka the power that I've been charging all these years—the power that was left—the power Electronique DIDN'T take from me)! And working with Drakken and Shego has been making me use my inner core power waaay too much. I had to protect myself from this power—I had to save my life!_

_So, evidently, if I WAS caught by Drakken or Shego in my act of escape, I DID have an excuse: I was dying. _

_Actually, the more I think about it, I don't think Drakken would really mind. And I actually I think Shego would be happy…_

_But still, I wasn't going to take any chances. _

_I charged before I did anything further. It took about an hour or so, and I could wait for it to be over…I was so antsy!_

_I tiptoed across titanium floors, with just my one suitcase. It wasn't heavy. I made almost no noise. I went halfway down the hall, when I stopped._

_Where the heck am I going to go? And how am I going to get there?_

_Well…I WAS going to go to Middleton, I'll be going back to school there! But as for a place to live…_

_And flying at super speed was pretty much out of the question. Though, at the same time, I think it was my only option._

_Ooo! Why didn't I think of all this earlier! I'm never a good planner! I just…I just do what I'm told and work on the now! Not the then! _

_I pouted, but continued sprinting through to the escape._

_Boy, being a villain brought out such the worst in me! My name was JOY, for crying out loud! I was supposed to be joyous, being a good person! Not evil! _Never_ evil! But being a part of all this villainous stuff—I can't help but notice how its changed me since I first started working for Drakken and Shego as a maid, not knowing they were even evil! _

_I never believed in fate, but I'm thinking now that all of this must have happened for a reason, and that reason is for me to notice how bad it is to be bad! _

_I was so happy and carefree then, and now? Now I'm sneaking down hallways putting myself down!_

_Hmm…decisions, decisions. Should I be good, or evil? _

_I think well enough what that answer should be!_

'_Humph', I said, as I continued. _

_I couldn't believe I didn't bump into anyone; before I knew it I was out of the lair and into the cold….and it was very, very cold!_

_I do believe super speed _was _my best bet. I guess it couldn't hurt if I just used my power for important things like this…I _did _charge, not too long ago._

_I couldn't wait to decide. I held on to my suitcase with all my might, and just like that I was gone. Gone forever…and ever!_

* * *

_The next thing I was in Middleton. I was just in front of Middleton High. _

_I sighed._

_I considered this—did I REALLY need a place to stay? I never slept, anyway! I could just keep all my things—my school books, my clothes, everything in my locker! And I'll just stay at the school, I suppose._

_I gasped with a splendid idea! Perhaps I could assist working at the school after hours! I can assist the janitors with cleaning and bake in the Home Economics room…._

_I simply beamed! This would work out just perfectly! Ha ha!_

_It was Thursday night. Tomorrow morning, I will be going to school again. I just hope Kim and Ron and Monique will be friends with me again…._

_As for now, I think I will clean!_

_The school was open—I found the locker I used that one day, opened it, and unloaded my suitcase. I placed all my items inside. _

_I noticed I still wore my dress—quickly, I took a quick change of clothes, closed the locker, and ran to the little girls room. I changed real quick, ran back to my locker, opened it, placed the dress (gently) inside, and closed the locker._

_Now I was ready to clean!_

_No janitors were around. They must have all went home—and frankly, they didn't really do a good job. The walls, the floors—I couldn't even see my reflection! How do these students even learn with such a horrid environment?! _

_I sighed. I had a lot of work to do._

_I found the janitors closet and got to work. It took me a good deal of time, but time flies when you're having fun, right? Hehe. And before I knew it, it was getting light out! I was very excited to see everyone's reaction!_

(A few hours later)

Kim and Ron entered school at the usual 7:15. It was just like any other day. Nothing was expected, of course.

But when they entered, something was different—Kim couldn't tell at first, but Ron sure could. He covered his eyes like he was being blinded.

"AHH, MY EYES! Oh, Kim THEY BURN!"

"What's the matter with _you_?" Kim asked.

"Why is everything so SHINY and BRIGHT! THE SCHOOL IS NEVER THIS BRIGHT, KIM!" he shouted obnoxiously. People were beginning to stare at him. But, the school _was _talking.

"Kim!" Monique called to her BFF. "Do you see this place? Looks like the janitors had some kind of cleaning party last night or something." She commented.

"Hey, maybe Joe's back!" Ron said, finally releasing his hands.

"For the last time, Ron, Joe was a CANADIAN SPY _not _a JANITOR." Kim said.

Ron shook his head. "Kim, Kim, Kim…"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I don't know…the janitors never clean _this _hard."

Monique shrugged. "Wonder what the deal is this time."

Kim thought too.

"Kind of looks like Joy cleaned this place last night, even." Ron commented.

"I mean, I can see my reflection in the walls!" Monique said.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said I can see my reflection—"

"No, Ron."

"Hmm? Oh, I said it looks like Joy cleaned this place. Remember she used to clean Drakken's lair?"

Kim stopped, wide-eyed. "Do you really think so?"

"I…don't…know?" Ron said.

Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade!" she shouted.

"Yeah, Kim? Any news on Drakken?" Wade asked.

"Well, no…maybe…I don't know. Hey, just out of curiosity, can you scan these walls for fingerprints?" she asked.

"Sure…what for?"

"Scan first, question later…"

"Okay, okay…"

Kim pointed the Kimmunicator to the school wall.

"AHH!" Wade shouted covering his eyes.

"That's what _I _said!" Ron shouted.

"Why are they so _bright?_! School walls are _never _that bright!" Wade called.

Kim sighed.

"Well put on a pair of sunglasses and I'll send you the wall scan." Kim muttered, impatient.

"Fine, fine."

Wade did what he was told, and actually put on sunglasses. He sipped a soda as Kim scanned the wall and sent him the information.

After a few seconds of typing his keyboard and analyzing the scan, he gave a loud gasp. "Kim, you'll never believe who's prints show up on the wall!"

"Lemme take a wild guess—Joy Shock."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just had a hunch…alright, thanks Wade." Kim put away her Kimmunicator.

"Alright, so why the heck did Joy clean the whole school?" Monique asked. She knew about the whole 'Joy siding with Drakken and Shego' deal. She knew of Drakken and Shego, too—she met them once, on a mission with Kim…

"Because….because…." Ron tried.

"Because she's back!" Kim shouted. She caught Joy _skipping _down the hallway.

"Back at school?" Monique asked.

"Why would she go back to school? Shouldn't she be with Drakken?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…but I intend to find out." Kim said. She stomped over to her foe—at least, she _thought _Joy was supposed to be her foe, and tapped her on the shoulder.

As Joy turned around, she gave a loud gasp. But it wasn't afraid. It was surprising.

"Kim! Oh, finally! I've been looking all over for you! Oh! And Ron! And Monique!!"

Ron and Monique caught up with the two, quite curious.

"Alright Joy, why aren't you with Drakken?" Kim asked.

"And why did you clean the school??" Ron asked.

"What, I can't clean? I enjoy cleaning! It makes me happy, as you can all see!"

Joy daintily spun around with glee.

"Oh…and….I've left Dr. Drakken and Shego for good." She finished.

"For reals?" Ron asked.

"For reals! They were just so _evil, _and I don't like that kind of thing! So I left!"

"And you're back at school, now?" Monique asked. Joy nodded.

"I don't believe it. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick to spy on Ron and I for Drakken's plot or something?" Kim pressed.

Joy simply shrugged. "Don't believe me if you don't want to, I guess…but I'm not lying, I swear!" she promised.

_It was surprising at how easy it was to live my new, good life without having to look back! The only problem I had adjusting was the teachers telling me how when I missed several weeks in a row, I missed A LOT of work. But I got it all, and I know I'd spend the night cleaning, and studying. _

_Oh! And another thing occurred to me—how will I charge? I must make a new machine! Hidden, right here in the school! But where? Maybe….maybe….hmm…._

_Oh, it'll have to wait until completely necessary. I had a lot on my plate as of now…_

_But, as whole, the day went quick—I got used to my classes all over again, and I felt so happy! I was back on track with my life! I knew I was in the right direction to bliss, now. Nothing would bring me back to Drakken and Shego now! Nothing!_

_[Later in the day], most students left the school at the usual time of 2:20. About an hour or two ago later, the teachers began to leave, and the students who stayed after for clubs and sports. I was getting ready to clean for tonight (I had, indeed, asked the permission of the janitors to assist them. They were surely astonished I was the one who cleaned the school so nicely the night before, and were very pleased to have me a part of their team!). _

_I was headed for the janitor's closet, when I spotted Kim:_

_She was at her locker, but she was looking to her right. I followed her gaze, and saw Bonnie (that mean girl) flirting with her boyfriend, named Brick (I thought this to be a strange name for a boy). I saw Kim sigh. She closed her locker._

_Then, Ron approached her. They began to have a conversation. I tried not to follow it too much, not to interfere. But after a while I actually heard the names _Drakken _and _Shego _and even _my _name! Now I was certainly curious. They're conversation followed: _

"_Oh, noo. I'm used to that. I mean, you know...we'll get 'em." Kim spoke._

_I sighed._

"_Thanks." Ron said. _

"_No big!"_

"_Wrong. Very big. I can always count on you." _

"_Right!"_

_Kim indicated for Ron to give her something, and she took a piece of paper and wrote something on it, and then gave it back. _

_Kim walked away, and I approached Ron. He seemed a little less happy than usual. No…not happy…more like ecstatic, or excitable. I guess it had to do with his deep talk with Kim. _

"_Oh, hey Joy…" he said._

"_Hi."_

"_Oh…Joy…do you want to sign my petition?" he held out the piece of paper to me. It had his name, and Kim's name on it. I took it._

"_Sure. What for?"_

"_To get Bueno Nacho Naco Nite back."_

"_I don't know what that is, but sure, I'll sign it! I love causes!" I signed my name, and gave him the paper._

"_Bueno Nacho Naco Nite? At Bueno Nacho?"_

"_Where's that?"_

_His mouth seemed to drop as far as it could go, and he widened his eyes. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD BUENO NACHO?!?" he slowly came to say. Cautiously, I shook my head._

_Before I knew it, Ron had grabbed my arm, and we were running out of the school._

"_Where are we going!" I asked, curiously. I suppose the school was clean enough to wait for one night. I did do a pretty good job the first time._

"_Bueno Nacho, duh!" _

"_Where's that? What is it!"_

_I couldn't tell because we were running so fast, but I think he shook his head. Actually, I was pretty scared of running so fast that I'd go into super speed. So I asked Ron to slow down. _

"_We can't!"_

"_Ron, please! You don't understand!"_

"_Sure I do! This occasion calls for it—trust me!"_

"_No, Ron! Slow down! I might start using my powers!"_

_He slowed down. We seemed to stop. But, instead, we just seemed to walk at a very slow pace._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_I told you I left Drakken and Shego. It's not just because they were bad…but they were endangering me of getting out of control with my power. So I'm trying _really _hard to not use them anymore. And I cant run to fast, or I might go into super speed…"_

"_Oh…sorry." He said._

"_It's okay…now let's go to this Bueno Nacho you keep speaking of!"_

"_OKAY!" he ran off without me. I sighed, shook my head, and giggled. _

* * *

_When we got to the place—a fast food restaurant, he indicated for me to order something…anything. Though he recommended about ten things. I finally decided on a simple taco and nachos. _

_We sat down. He ordered three Chimmuritos, two Nacos, and a soda. I wondered how Ron could keep his shape with all that fast food!_

_I was about to try my taco, when he stopped me._

"_Ah, ah, ah!" he said. I was frozen with a taco half in my mouth. "Whasa madda?" I attempted to say._

_Ron indicated for me to take the taco out of my mouth. I obeyed. I put the food back on the plate. _

_He took my nachos, opened up my taco, poured them in, and then closed the taco. "Now try it!" he said._

_I did so. As I chewed, he expressed; "WALA! I give you, the Naco! Eh, eh?!" he indicated the results of my taste buds._

"_Well, its chewy…and….cheesy…and meaty…a little greasy…a little crunchy from the nachos…" _

"_Well? Do you like it?!"_

"_Um….sure?"_

_He shook his head. "No, Joy. Not sure. Never sure. Bueno Nacho is never worthy of just _sure_. Perhaps _amazing _or _fantastic _crosses your mind?" _

_I shook my head. He pouted. I swallowed._

"_I prefer to refer to good…no, great food! As magical. It's a nice word. And usually I tend to refer to that in cookies and stuff. I suppose I'm more of a baker than a cook." _

"_They have dessert here! You want to try—"_

"_That's okay, Ron…" I reassured. It's not that I didn't like the food….well, actually I didn't really…it was fast food! They make fast food…well…too fast! Magical food should have time, love, and care in the making, with skill! I guess I just didn't feel it the way Ron did. _

_Ron sighed. "Welcome to teen life, Joy. Step one, school. Step two, friends. Step three, Bueno Nacho…or Cow n' Chow, if you prefer…"_

_I inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Teen life…..

_This would have to get some getting used to. _


	6. The New Kid

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_Ron let me stay at his place for the night. His mom and dad are so nice! They let me sleep on their nice, warm comfy couch in their living room, and even were nice enough to supply me an extra blanket and pillow! They also offered a nice dinner, but Ron said we had already eaten. He told me this was usually the case with him. It would have been a shame if I told them I couldn't sleep—so I just lay there, on the couch, for the whole night. Though, I did find some time in the night to study and work on all the stuff I missed. _

_I got up from the couch strangely late at 5:30. I was up before Ron, though. He woke up about an hour and a half later, at 7. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable saw to it that I got to school on time, unlike their usually tardy son. I had just left their house when Ron was just getting up, and rushing to get ready._

_I walked to school, carrying my books. There were a lot of books, so they were a bit heavy. The day was really nice—the weather, the environment; it's like I was looking at life for the first time in a long time, if ever. _

_I soon saw Monique and Kim chatting side by side up the street. I caught up with them. They were in the middle of conversation;_

"…_Who cares about the food chain? Ron and I are cool." Kim had said. _

"_Stand by your Ron." Monique said._

"_I mean, he's...full of…_childlike wonder_." Kim commented as Ron pulled up in his blue electric scooter, riding to school. _

"_Sometimes when it's just me and my machine scorching across the blacktop, I kind of lose myself." He commented. I giggled. _

"_See you at school." Kim said._

"_Later, Ron." Monique said as well._

"_Keep it cool, ladies!" he replied._

_I fully approached Kim and Monique after we said our 'goodbyes' to Ron. His scooter was slow, even slower than walking. So we just kept walking…and left Ron behind. _

"_Oh, Joy!" Kim exclaimed. "Hey!"_

"_Hey, girl!" Monique said._

"_Hiya, you guys." I said._

_We chatted about usual stuff, I suppose, if what we talked about was considered normal teenage stuff—shopping, boys, Bonnie, school grades, cheerleading, new 'hot spots' around town…._

_Actually, Kim and Monique did most of the talking. I just pretty much listened._

_We went inside the school and dispersed to our lockers. I put in and took out books and did and didn't need, and I grabbed an exchange of clothes for me to change into in the girl's bathroom. I went inside._

_Nobody was in the bathroom; I went in one of the stalls and began changing. Then, I heard the door open and someone entered and spoke;_

"_And I don't know who she thinks she is. She just starts bossing everyone around like _she's _in control of everything. But she isn't! I mean, _I _should be cheer captain. _I_ have better clothes, and hair, and _certainly_ better cheer material for the squad…."_

_It was Bonnie, and I think she was talking about Kim, talking to another girl._

"_And now that new girl comes around and Kim is just all over her. Probably trying to turn her against me."_

"_I don't know, Bonnie, I thought you didn't like her in the first place?" another girl said._

"_Oh, I didn't. But all the more reason for Kim to turn her against me…" _

_I finished changing, and walked out of the stall to face Bonnie and the other girl. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Oh, well isn't this convenient. The new girl likes to spy, apparently." _

_Wait, but I was here first!_

"_I wasn't spying." I reassured._

"_Right…sure. Just go on and escape to Kimmie so you can tell her all about my little rant."_

_Rant…_

_I sighed. It was the first sign of remembrance. _

_Plus, I was beginning to think Bonnie was a little paranoid. _

"_I won't tell her, Bonnie, I swear I won't." _

"_No need to lie, new girl. We all know anyway how pathetic you are…why were you out for all those weeks, hmm? Did you feel threatened by a real school for the first time? I—"_

_I didn't let her finish. Instead I shocked her with my power. She was slightly being electrocuted. Her hair rose up in a big mess. Afterwards she looked so annoyed! I grinned in victory. The other girl looked at me in terror. The both of them ran out of the bathroom, shrieking. Bonnie was trying to fix her hair._

_Now, that's what I wished I had done…instead, I was still in the bathroom stall, now keeping my feet above the door, so no one would I know I was in there. Within a few minutes the girls left._

_With a sigh, I put my feet down, grabbed my clothes, opened the stall and left the bathroom._

_I went to my locker to put my clothes away. As I closed my locker, I saw Ron entering the school. He entered with another kid. I approached them, at one point enough to hear their conversation;_

"_Eric, my compadre, you don't know how lucky you are that you ran into Ron Stoppable. I know everything about everything around here."_

"_Great! Where do I pick up my class assignments?"_

"_Yeah...I'm not a nuts a bolts guy I'm more big picture."_

_So I guess I'm not the new kid anymore! This guy is, now! Hehe._

_I was going to say hi, but Ron didn't even see me, and they started walking in a different direction._

_I couldn't help but stare at this new kid. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty cute._

_But there was something about him—and I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I don't know what, and/or why I was so intrigued by this mysterious aspect. _

_I shrugged and ignored it. It was probably nothing. _

_The day passed by regularly; during lunch (how how I really did not miss these unbearable lunches!) I sat with Monique. Kim was getting lunch. I saw Ron enter with the new kid. They were talking, and immediately went on line to get lunch as well. I watched them._

_Eric was looking at the lunch lady…or was he looking at Kim? I couldn't tell. I guess it was Kim. He stretched back and gazed at her as she sat back down with me and Monique. Ron ordered lunch, then him…they were approaching our table to sit down._

"_Hey, Ron." Kim said. Then, she saw the new kid. I got a clear look at him now. _

"_...__hi." Kim said to him._

"_Hey, pull up a chair, Eric, why don't you join us..." Ron offered._

'_Eric' took a chair right next to Kim._

"_Well isn't that interesting. Actually, that's my chair...not that my name's on it, but..."_

"_Hey...Eric. How ya doin?" _

"_Girl, I just went from so...to whoa!"_

"_Huh?" _

"_It takes a while to learn Monique's speak."_

"_How about you?"_

"_Whu...what about me?"_

_I…….I…….I……._

"_Um….Joy?"_

_I……I…..I………………………_

"_JOY!" Monique shouted._

"_Huh?" I snapped out of it. What…what…huh?_

"_Girl, are you okay?"_

_I could do anything but mumble. The entire time, ever since I got a good look at Eric I…I couldn't take my gaze off of him. He looked my way and noticed that I've been staring at him. I was probably weirding him out._

"_Uh…Joy?" Kim asked._

_Eric, strangely, actually seemed _surprised _when he saw me. Like he recognized me. And strangely, I almost felt like I recognized him too…again, I had this weird sensation that I could put my finger on. I felt like I knew him. But clearly, I didn't. But I felt some kind of connection between us…not like a friendship, more like…like we both knew each other but didn't know it! I couldn't describe it, but he was gazing at me too, so I figured my theory to be correct for the most part._

"_Joy…?" Eric whispered in bewilderment. It was a voice of recognition…maybe he did know me! But how?_

"_Ha HA! Yeah! Kim is such a kidder. Did I mention we've known each other since Pre-K? Good times...GOOD TIMES!" Ron randomly cut in between Eric and Kim. Kim and Monique looked at him weirdly, but Eric and I just kept staring at each other._

"_I...feel as though a loop has been formed and I'm not in it." I heard Ron say. I wasn't too sure what he was talking about, but I wanted to feel bad, I wanted to explain…_

"_Joy!" Eric exclaimed. "Wha…where….what?"_

"_Um…" Kim said. "What's going on, do you two know each other?" _

_Eric got up, and pulled me out of my chair, dragging me to the other side of the cafeteria for confidentiality. _

"_Um, I'm sorry but how _do_ you know me?" I finally asked._

_He ignored my question. Instead, he said, _

"_Dad has been looking all over for you! What are you doing _here_ at the _high school_? Why aren't you back home?" He put emphasis on the words 'Dad' and 'Home'._

_At first, I thought he was crazy. What, was he my long lost brother or something? And my father was dead! I told him this._

_Wait…dad? Looking all over me? What I'm doing at Middleton High School and not back at home? I…Oh my gosh I think I knew what he was talking about!_

"_Dr. D?" I whispered._

"_He's pretty much just about to send a search party after you! You're needed back at the lair!"_

_I…oh, dear. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. But…who was he? And why did he call Dr. D 'dad'? Was that supposed to be some kind of code or something?_

…………_Oh, no no no he must be a synthodrone! Dr. D, I remember, was working on them before I left…but what was he doing here, posing as a new kid?_

"_I can't go back….uh….Eric. And how are they? You know, Drakken and Shego?" I asked._

"_What do you mean you cant go back?"_

"_Eric…"_

"_We need you! Are you crazy? What were you thinking just leaving at a time like this? At the worst time possible!" his voice was getting a little hectic._

"_Eriiiiccc….."_

"_Just WAIT until Dr. Drakken hears what you did…."_

"_ERIC!" _

"_What?" _

"_How _are _they?"_

_He looked at me for a few moments, and then sighed. "They're _fine_, okay?"_

_I nod my head._

"_Now, what I'd like to know is what the heck you meant when you said you _can't _go back? You can't, or you won't?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Well why _not_?"_

_I took a deep breath. If I was going to use an excuse, I needed it to be good, and reasonably truthful._

"_I'm….I'm dying."_

"…_.what?"_

_We walked back to the lunch table. Everyone looked at us._

"_Hey, what's the sitch?" Kim asked._

"_Yeah, you two know each other already or somethin'?" Monique asked._

_Ron was frowning, resting his chin on his palm, and playing with his food. Rufus helped with the baffling moping._

"_Hmm?" Eric looked to the girls. "Oh, yeah, sure. Family friends."_

_Huh. I guess that made sense…sort of._

"_Oh. O-okay, then?"_

_Eric payed his attention to Kim for the rest of that period._

_---_

_Later that night, Eric and I gave a little call to Dr. D. _

_Well, actually, Eric made me. I was completely and utterly frightened. How am I going to explain this?_

"_Um…Dr. D?" I asked, when he finally picked up the call._

"_Joy…? Joy is that you?!?! Where have you BEEN?! Where _are _you?" he demanded._

"_I'm at Middleton High School. I'm with…um…Eric. Why did you send a synthodrone to the school?"_

"_Why are _you _at the school?"_

_I sighed. I heard Shego in the background. "You finally find her?" I heard her ask. Dr. D didn't say anything; he probably just nodded to her, wanting to hear anything _I _have to say._

"_Um…look, Dr. D…there's no easy way to say this…"_

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Well, there's a perfectly good reason why I left…"_

"_Go on!"_

"_I…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well,"_

"_YES?!?!"_

"_I'm….dying."_

_Silence._

_A few moments slowly went by, as Dr. Drakken took in what I had said…contemplated it._

"_You're….what?" he whispered._

"_Dying."_

_More silence…more waiting, contemplation…_

"_I—"_

"_Oh, Doctor Dee I'm so sorry! I had to leave, I just had to! For the sake of my health, you have to understand! I'm in no condition to fight or use my powers. It's my powers that's the reason for my…situation of health!"_

"_What do you have?"_

"_Oh, it's too complicated…I couldn't describe it to you in a way you would understand…"_

"_No, Joy…we'll….we'll take you to a hospital, somewhere…"_

"_No, there's…there's no cure…its inevitable."_

_Silence, silence, silence…..Eric huffed at my back. He sounded almost impatient._

"_So…" Dr. Drakken sounded like he was trying really hard not to break down. I heard him huffing and puffing and sighing on the other end of the phone…_

_I felt so bad lying to him. I mean, in part what I said was true. I WAS dying (at least when I was still at the lair, working for Dr. D), what I had WAS complicated and incurable, and there was no cure for my state (in which the remains of my powers were a danger to me)…but it just wasn't the complete truth, either._

"_So, you know, like….you'll be…I mean…." He sighed again._

"_Dead. Gone…forever." I whispered. "I…I wanted to live during the time I had at Middleton…I guess I just had some things here that…just weren't finished."_

_I suppose that was true. I wanted happiness. Happiness was here._

_He huffed and puffed again, over the phone. I wondered what Shego must be thinking, if she was present to watch. I could just hear him trying not to collapse. _

"_Alright, Joy." He whispered. I could just barely hear him. "You stay there. I……I understand."_

_I exhaled, deeply. He was forgiving me. He was letting me off the hook….I was free…._

_It sunk in._

_I…was…free! Free! Free! Free! Free—_

"_You can help out Eric there, at the school…he's there as a part of my plan. He can fill you in on the details. Just…assist him in—"_

_I couldn't listen anymore. I held the receiver away from my ear. I closed my eyes, I made a face. I tried not to cry. I don't even want to know what Eric was thinking, if he could see me._

_I slowly put the receiver back to my ear. _

"…_and you two can successfully and fully accomplish this part of the plan, manipulating Kim Possible…"_

"_Dr. D?" I interrupted._

"_Yeah, Joy?" he asked, perfectly calm like he didn't remember my…health. Then, after a pause, he said;_

"_Oh, sorry Joy. I guess I was ranting on again. But you'll do it, wont you? You'll stay there, and be sure Eric does his job? Help out? Yes?" _

_I sighed. A single tear drop escaped down my face. "Yes…."_

"_Perfect! Ha HA! Things are going just perfectly…." He mumbled to himself. "Alrighty then. I'll be off. Don't you two work so hard! Be sure to give me the regular updates, and…don't scare me like that again, Joy! Don't run off like that unannounced! Shego does that way too much…I don't need both sidekicks leaving me vulnerable and out of the loop." he laughed again. "And I'm glad we're back on track… Keep in touch, Joy. Keep in touch!" He said, before hanging up._

_I hang up the phone, and turned to Drakken's synthodrone. A synthodrone that had a name, and a face…other than the usual masked face and uniform; a synthodrone that talked and had personality and it was smart, it could be like a real person…_

_I guess a lot of things have changed when I left. Drakken made many upgrades, I see, but what else have I missed?_

_Dr. D said Eric would 'fill me in'. I heaved a great big sigh. Fill me in! I was back on the team again, was I?_

_I…I couldn't be. This doesn't count. I'll stay away from Eric as much as possible. I don't have to help…I can pretend to, but I don't have to…!_

_The word kept popping up in my head: "Inevitable, inevitable, inevitable, inevitable…."_

_I closed my eyes. I buried my face into my hands._

"_Oh no…oh, no no no…what…" I cried. _

"_What have I done?" _


	7. Living Alone, Again

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

A/N: This episode features Team Go. And….a little…._scene _with a certain Hego and Joy Shock….! 3

_Life just seemed to drift away. Like only a past existed, and the future was just one big hazy fog that swept through town like a spy, coming and going incognito, only for what is needed. Things were robotic, not having anything to do with my electrical powers but it was as if life was nothing but a dream. A torturous dream in which there was nothing but the basics of everyday life; there was nothing to feel, or experience. I wasn't there. I wasn't anywhere. I just…I just didn't exist anymore. My soul had escaped into an abyss of low magnitude. _

_I talked to Eric a lot. Well, _he _talked to _me. _I hardly ever listened; I didn't really listen to anyone at this point. This transitional stage, I hoped, would run through quickly. I didn't want to be so absent minded._

_He did talk to me about Dr. Drakken's reasons for him being at Middleton High School, posing as a new student. He was to woo Kim Possible, as her boyfriend, to distract and possibly manipulate her from Drakken's plot. Especially when she found out that he was really a synthodrone, and that the love of her life has betrayed her all along…_

_I thought of Hego. I don't know why. It was a weird thing to be thinking of him, now. I…I almost wanted to go to him. I didn't really know who to turn to anymore. _

_I was walking through the park with Eric that day, when he told me the plot. He was meeting Kim here—part of his plan to woo her; they would spend a day in the park together. 'A perfectly romantic inducement', he called it, whatever that meant._

_I saw Kim…and surprisingly Ron walk down the pathway in the park. I hid behind a tree, so they wouldn't see me. I found it a silly thing for me to do. _

"_Stupid sidekick doesn't know when to get lost." I heard Eric mumble. He ran up to both of them, greeting them politely and warmly. He walked side by side with Kim, talking, laughing, and went over to the playground. Ron was moping; he slouched, while dragging his feet behind them._

_Kim sat on a swing. Eric decided to start pushing her. They were laughing._

_Ron, moodily, sat on one end of the see-saw. He tried going up, but because there was no person on the other side, he struggled and realized it just could not be done. I felt bad, and I wished to join him. But I just didn't. _

_Through the weeks, I'd watch as Eric and Kim got closer and closer. I'd see her riding on the back of his motorcycle to school. And, inversely, Ron just got all the more morose. Perhaps he thought his best friend was being taken away from him. Maybe he was jealous?_

_I didn't talk to Ron, really, though I know I wanted to and should have. I didn't stay at his house another night. I was living alone, again._

_Goodness. It struck me. I was living alone, again. And things were going downhill, so downhill. I was once again becoming the Joy Shock from my past._

_Why is it that I must be influenced by the wrong crowd? But why must I be influenced so much at all?_

_Then it was different. Then I would live in the streets, fight for food and shelter, and steal out of habit and desire. I was so violent, so horrid! I felt like I would be going down that same road again._

_This all occurred gradually after my parents' death. I'm still not sure how exactly I got my powers. My theory has always been that during the car crash, an electrical post fell on the car, and I was electrocuted, but somehow survived it and mutated. For years I'd run from the police, from those who wanted to arrest me, take me to a proper orphanage, those who wanted to arrest me. I was such a complete and utter machine of terror and vengeance and evil…and though I feel like that was a completely different person, that person that I was, I know that person is still inside of me somewhere, like my own Hyde, always trying to get out…_

_And that's when Electronique came in the picture. She offered to help me. I accepted, like a fool. She betrayed me. I nearly died. Though, by chance, I was able to save myself, charge, make my jumpsuit, and redeem myself. But by then, it was too late. My power was corrupted for evermore. I wasn't the same person—I had changed. But for the better. I took up jobs, traveled the country for education and experience. I saved lives, I made people happy…_

_I forgot where I was for a second, so caught up in memories. I was standing in Go City, by an alleyway. The alleyway reminded me of everything, I guess. I would live in some of them..._

_Wait…why the heck was I in Go City?! How did I get here?!_

_I sighed. This is what I mean. I live life robotically now. I can't tell what I'm doing anymore. The feeling is gone. Perhaps my memories brought me to come here. Perhaps my powers told me, subconsciously, to come here. Maybe I needed to see this place again. It's where I turned my life around, this city. It's where I lost my power, for one thing, but it's also where I realized my need for change._

_I smiled. This was a good, nice place. It _did _bring back some good memories. The memories of change…_

_On the horizon, right atop of Go Lake, I saw the Go Tower. I couldn't believe how I never noticed it before I knew Hego, Mego, and the Wegos. It stands out quite well. _

_Maybe I should pay them all a visit? Yes? No? I was afraid to. What would they say? Would they be mad to see me? Happy? _

_Personally, I thought it was more likely for them to be mad. But I really wished to see them for some reason. I needed someone, I needed guidance. They were a part of the reason I changed for the better…twice! I thought maybe they could reassure me on what to do. Plus, I just missed them._

_Before I knew it, I was right in front of the Go Tower entrance. Was somebody home? Ohh, I hoped so!_

_I knocked on the door. I didn't really know what else to do._

_The wait was unbearable, and frightening, even though it was only for a few moments. The door opened. I stepped inside, taking in the familiar surroundings._

"_JOY!" The Wegos shouted, in unison, running up to me._

"_What are you doing here?" asked one. _

"_Yeah, you here to visit?" asked the other. I nod my head._

_Wego one grabbed my hand and Wego two grabbed my other hand. They ran, leading me further into the tower. _

"_C'mon, Joy! We need to tell Hego and Mego you're here!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_I obeyed them, hurriedly following. _

"_Hey guys, guys!" Wego two shouted. We entered a sort of living room._

_Mego was sitting in a chair, in a weird position yet it still looked like he was quite comfortable. He was reading a magazine. _

"_What are YOU two so excited about?" he asked glumly. He looked up, surprised to see me. I smiled greatly at him. I hoped this was a good thing, I did. _

"_Joy?" he said._

"_WHAT, WHAT IS IT? WHATS THE EMERGENCY?!" Hego burst in the room, in light blue pajamas with little seahorses on them. I giggled. He looked around frantically for danger, before seeing me._

"_Joy!" he exclaimed, and then looked down at his pajamas, then back to me. He ran out of the room. He came back after about two seconds, in regular clothes._

"_Joy! So good to see you again! Why the unexpected visit?" _

_Mego was looking at me. It's like he was too shocked to see me to say something. He was still holding his magazine upright._

"_Oh, I just missed you guys, that's all. I wanted to see you."_

"_Has Shego been giving you a rough time?" Mego finally asked, putting down his magazine and getting up nonchalantly. I think, out of all her brothers, Mego was the most like Shego._

"_Well, not exactly, but…sort of. I mean, not just Shego. Drakken _and _Shego. I actually wanted for some advice."_

_I began to tell them all about my dilemma, not stretching the truth, not giving any lies…I mentioned leaving, finding Eric, the phone call, and more importantly my struggle staying away from Drakken. Also, I _did _mention the condition of my power, and my fear that I might become uncontrollable. They listened pretty intently, especially Hego. I could tell Mego was trying really hard to understand me and listen well, and try to get where I'm coming from…relate, even. The Wegos simply listened, not passionately, but out of curiosity and casualty. _

_When I finished, they all just looked at me. After a while, Hego sighed, and said:_

"_I don't really know what to tell you, Joy. I'd say it's best to stay a hero, to fight for the good and—"_

"_Oh, put a sock in it, ya big cheese hole." Mego interrupted. "You're not helping. That's the last thing she would want to hear: a devoted, loyal hero to the side of good and with a narrow-minded outlook on the basis of this duality she's struggling with. You obviously don't know where she's coming from, Hego."_

"_Oh, and you do?"_

"_At least _I _can understand."_

_They bickered back and forth for quite some time. The Wegos sat there, used to their two older brothers fighting all the time. I never realized how tainted this family was behind the masks. Maybe ever since Shego left…_

"_No, all you do, Hego, is walk around like the big boss of this family,"_

"_I AM THE BOSS! I'm the oldest!"_

"_And you treat the rest of us like your little sidekicks, like YOU'RE the boss of us when it comes to being superheroes, too!"_

_So, I see it's more than just simple family matters. There was an element of being superheroes that played a big role in this relationship just as well…_

"_All you ever do is think of yourself, Mego! You don't think of 'us', you're not speaking for the twins! You're speaking for YOURSELF, just like you always do!"_

"_Don't speak for the twins when you don't even know them! You never pay attention to them!"_

"_Oh, what, and you do? Like you really care what they think!"_

"_Oh, EAT MY SHORTS, Hego!"_

"_Hey, don't drag _us _into this!" Wego one shouted._

"_SHUT UP!" Mego and Hego shouted. It looks like Wego one got really upset. Wego two tried comforting him._

"_Oh, and whenever something good comes along in my life, Mego, you just have to go ahead and snatch it for yourself!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Name one!"_

"_HEY!" I shouted. They both stopped, and looked at me._

"_Please, stop." I whispered._

_Surprisingly, they listened. They didn't erupt in argument anymore. Apparently I had some effect on them. _

_The two brothers looked to each other. Their eyes seemed to apologize to each other, but I could still sense the tension between them. Some bottled emotions have yet to come out… _

"_Sorry." Mego whispered…to me._

"_Yeah, sorry." Hego whispered to me as well._

"_You should be apologizing to yourselves…and the Wego's too."_

"_Sorry." They said in unison, to the Wegos. The three of us waited for them to apologize to each other. It didn't happen. Almost immediately Mego stormed out of the room without another word. Hego slowly and almost gloomily left the room, as well, out through another entrance, the entrance the Wegos and I once entered through. _

_I stared at Wego one and two. We exchanged glances._

"_Well…that was inconvenient." _

_---_

_It was decided that I stayed the night at the Go Tower. I tried talking to either Mego or Hego. The Wegos suggested I tried Hego—he was better to try. Mego was locked in his room. The twins said he could be really emotional, and usually hard to persuade or cheer up. Hego was better, and since he was the oldest, had a sense of responsibility for the family in keeping the mood in high spirits and together. They said Wego was just…not someone they usually bothered. He kept to himself a lot. I got the sense that he was the brother in the family who had so many bottled emotions and feelings that were just so tensed up inside of him, begging to be released…._

_I approached Hego. He sat in the tower's main entry room, the one with the big screen and table for the heroes to sit at and discuss. He sat in his special blue chair, looking at his hands, which were clasped together on the table. He was thinking. _

_He looked up as I approached him, then back down to his hands. He made a face, like he was trying hard not to cry. I was a foot away from him when he exclaimed;_

"_Joy, I'm so sorry, I—"_

_I shushed him, taking Mego's chair next to him. I hoped he didn't mind my sitting in his chair. He _could _be a little possessive at times. I felt so horrible even thinking that, though. I wasn't degrading him. No…no, I wasn't. _

"_Hey." I whispered. We looked into each other's eyes. He seemed just so sorry. I felt so sympathetic._

_He shook his head. "You came here to see us, and get some friendly advice. But instead you see the corruption that goes on in this family…ever since Shego left…" he started huffing and puffing and sighing like Drakken did over the phone. He was trying REALLY hard not to cry. It wasn't working._

"_I didn't mean to blow up on him like that, but it just came out; he never says anything, and everything is always so tense around here…" _

_I was rubbing his back, now, trying to comfort him. His back was pretty muscular. _

_I let him talk, though he didn't really say much more. I think now he was the one who was seeking advice. _

_He was crying now. He tried muffling it, but he wasn't successful. He covered his mouth, his eyes…it just wasn't working. His emotions were out and going wild, now. His cries echoed the room and puffed out in regular convulsions. It was just so sad. He was going to make me cry myself. Seeing the family again, and like this…there was so much I didn't know._

_Everything was quiet except for his muffled crying. He seemed to stop it, though, after a while. I was still rubbing him, and we exchanged such warm body heat. I wanted to embrace him so badly._

_He looked up to me. His face was so reddened and tear-stained. "I'm sorry." He attempted to say, but it came out more like a choke. I shushed him again, and tried to embrace him this time. He easily allowed it, quite grateful. I felt his muscular body against mine, and the warmth between us. I was trying not to cry—I just couldn't bear it. I would have never imagined the great, amazing superhero Hego like this. But I was wrong to just think of him like a superhero. I should have thought of him as a big brother, too. And as a person. Though, I never really knew of his family relations and the struggle between brothers. I felt connected with him. We sat there, embracing, for a long time._

"_I'm sorry." He tried again. This time he was more calm, and his voice was but a whisper. _

"_For what?" I whispered back._

_He shook his head, and sniffled. "For breaking down like this!"_

"_Oh, Hego. It's perfectly natural to feel as you do, and to express your emotions. Especially in front of a friend. I'm here for you, Hego…"_

"_Thanks."_

"_I'm here for all of you. I never realized…." I didn't really know how to finish my sentence. But he seemed to understand._

_He forcefully wiped his face, probably trying to conceal his feelings again. "It's just…." He began. "It's just so hard to try and act tough all the time, in front of Mego, and especially in front of the twins. I'm supposed to be the big brother, ya know? And act strong for all of them."_

"_Well, big brothers have to take care of themselves too, ya know." I smiled. He smiled too, and unexpectedly, laughed. I laughed too. And, strangely, we both laughed in unison for quite a bit of time._

"_Thanks…for everything. You know how to cheer people up." He said._

_I smiled. "Well, they don't call me Joy for nothing." I joked. He gave a soft chuckle._

_He stopped, and looked into my eyes. I looked into his. We gazed into each other, like that, for about one full minute. He exhaled lightly, wanting to say something. _

_He leaned in towards me. I didn't know what to do, but sit there, and wait until his lips were touching mine. They pressed lightly against the corner of my mouth, and lingered there. I exhaled onto him. _

_He tried looking at me, to catch my gaze. He found it. We locked, and searched for whatever it was we could find. I couldn't find a thing, but a lost, helpless big brother searching for a care in the world._

_He kissed me again, a little more potent this time. I tried kissing him back. But…all I sensed was the feel of his lips, his breath, his warmth, and his passion….I didn't feel the infatuation in me. I felt yearning, maybe…and sensational sentiment from the experience. _

_I thought, when you were in love, you would know. That you would feel it, and know what it was—realize it instantaneously out of passion and heart, exclaiming such a feeling, and how silly it was to once think it didn't exist. I thought a kiss would set off fireworks on the inside, and an orchestra of infatuation and smitten expression would play in chorus within your soul, just bursting everything inside of you, almost like taking a breath of life for the first time. _

_This did not happen. But nevertheless, I continued to kiss Hego back._

_I felt so tiny compared to him. He was so muscular, hovering over me like a wolf. A wolf kissing me. It was like a wolf was kissing me. A big blue bear, even._

_I touched his cheek. I did not know why I was doing this. He embraced me closer to him. I did not know why I was accepting this._

_Then I figured: at a time like this, at a time with such sorrow and such struggle and angst, this was what we all longed for. Someone to hold and to share and to love. To share the sorrow, and to share the struggle and the angst. It didn't matter if there was romance. It didn't matter if there was the simultaneous feeling of love breaking through your heart. All that mattered was letting out your emotions, even if that meant desiring a bit of tenderness and affection. _

_He pulled me closer, closer to him, like our taut embrace wasn't enough for the world. The word kept cycling in my head;_

'_Passion, passion, passion, passion, passion…'_

_Forget fireworks. Forget any kind of explosion in the sky. This wasn't love. This was your hand in mine. This was the only time we were alone. This was a memorial. This was the last cry. The last stand. The last march. This was glory, a victory. This was coming home to your wife and child after a long and lonely trip. This was crying out to anyone who would listen when the love of your life has just passed away, right next to you, laid out on the bed. This was taking a breath of air after being very close to drowning. This was the orchestra playing in a different tune—this was purely, untainted passion. And I loved it. I craved it. I wanted more._

_I sighed, and we kissed. Was this the life I was looking for? Was this the answer to all those unanswered questions that made life so robotic and like a haze? Was this the reason I've finally found, replacing all those days of endless, mindless, zombie-like, dead-on repetition? I hoped so. Because I wasn't living alone anymore. At least, not in my heart. Because I knew the passion lay within me wherever I would go. No matter whom I'm with, or who I'm not. Whether I'm with Drakken and Shego, or lying on Ron's living room couch, unaccompanied in the middle of the night, or whether I'm in the school, spending my endless night cleaning for the students who won't care about it in the morning, or sitting by myself in that alley, where my memory still lingers. I would never be alone anymore. _

_I would never…….._

A/N: Wasn't that sweet? But there's more to come. Stay tuned. :] 


	8. Word of the Hephaestus Project

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

A/N: Just for a heads up, this is probably obvious, but some of the technical and electrical stuff that Joy does with equipment is pretty much impossible (not her power, I know that, but how she's able to use it to manipulate electrical devices). So just go along with certain scenes…like, for example I doubt this is possible but in one scene Joy is able to retrieve a deleted file from a computer. So, just pretend that its possible.

_I tried talking to Mego the next day. He still seemed a bit sulky, but was holding up pretty well. He was, as I guess one could call it, 'chill' by breakfast. _

_Hego said I could stay the night, of course….and that I could stay every night. For as long as I want. This could be a like a home to me now, and I'd have a family. _

_I almost felt like I was replacing Shego. I expressed this. Hego gave a chuckle, and said I was nothing like Shego. There was nothing to worry about._

_I didn't argue. It was…nice. Everything was. The Go Tower…home! Who would have guessed?_

_Hego cooked breakfast for us all, simple eggs and toast. The Wegos ate heartily, as did Hego but less roughly. And Mego ate, but played with his food a bit, kind of despondently. I gazed at him from across the table. He looked up at me once or twice. I knew he knew that I wanted to talk with him about last night. But he kind of ignored me, and maybe found my gaze a bit annoying, so I stopped._

_I looked to Hego instead. He smiled at me. I smiled back._

_The Wegos smiled at me. I chuckled. It was just one big smile fest!_

_Well, except for Mego._

_I felt so bad! I just wish he wasn't resentful towards Hego. I didn't want him to be. _

_Hego cleaned up after us when we were finished eating. I offered to help but he declined. He alleged that maybe now was a good time to approach Mego if so._

_As the twins ran off to play, I suppose, whatever it is they play (I would have to remember to find out—video games, I assumed?). Mego went for the living room, and grabbed a magazine off the bookshelf. I think he was trying to avoid me. I heard Hego in the hallway, calling for the twins to brush their teeth. I heard them moan, and I smiled._

_Mego gave me a suspicious glance as he threw the magazine across the room and instead turned on the TV. I inched near him deviously and deliberately on the couch._

"_Do you mind?" he accused. "Don't you have some kind of…stuff to do? Maybe with Hego?" _

"_No…"_

_He made a 'humph' kind of sound, and crossed his arms._

"_I wish to talk to you, Mego."_

"_Shoot."_

_I smiled, and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the remote from his lap._

"_Hey!" he called._

_I shut the television off._

"_I was watching that!"_

"_Mego, really."_

"_What?"_

_I raised an eyebrow._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Mego, are you okay?"_

"_Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?" he assured casually._

"_Because of last night."_

"_What about it?"_

_I sighed._

"_Mego."_

"_Joy."_

_I couldn't help but giggle. We weren't getting anywhere like this. But how did I approach him as such?_

_I looked down at his sweatpants. I sighed._

"_You said last night that you can understand me. That you could understand where I was coming from with my struggle from working with Drakken to being good. What did you mean by that?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. "Did the Hego set you up for this?"_

"_No. I'm curious. I never really got my advice, you know."_

"_Oh, the big guy didn't tell you what you wanted to hear? What a shame."_

"_Mego, please. I really do wish for your help."_

_He gained a bit of pride in my beseech for advice. "Well," he began, getting a little serious and profound. "I guess I'm just a bit of an Empath. Hego mentioned to you I worked as a Shrink?"_

_I chuckled. "Yeah."_

"_Yeah, okay, I know. Shrink. I shrink. It's a pun." He smiled. "But when Shego left, I guess I just really tried my best to understand her. To understand why she left. I couldn't get it. I just couldn't. That is, until, our reunion to stop Aviarius. She said "I am evil. Have I made myself clear?" at one point. So I guess I just then started looking at the concept of good and evil, and the different sides….I don't know. I guess I just thought I understood where you were coming from, struggling with the different sides. That's what I did at one point. At least, I tried to understand them."_

"_Wow. You're really insightful, Mego. And philosophical!" I exclaimed with such a grateful, amazed smile. He returned the gaze._

"_Thanks."_

"_Though nobody sees you for it?" I suggested._

"_Nah, not really. But at least you do. That's something." He smiled. I smiled back._

"_So what's your advice, doc?" I asked in a playful manner._

"_Well, just….wait. You can't try and choose a side now, in the midst of everything. I know its hard, but when the right time comes, you'll know what side you belong to. And I mean you'll _really _know. It'll hit you—like lightning!"_

"_Been there, done that." I mumbled. We exchanged a few chuckles._

"_Trust me, Joy. You can't fight the two sides. The two sides, the constant battles and unending clashing—it'll never end. The duality is inevitable. Ying and Yang, men and women, good and evil—opposites always exist. It's just the harmony we have to keep working on. And despite the many conflicts, it's the peace of…of being comfortable with it all that's important. Of understanding it."_

_I looked into his eyes. All I could think of was………..wow._

"_I hope that helps you." He whispered._

"_Yes…it does. Thank you."_

_Wow. Just wow. Mego…the purple man everyone knew as shallow, selfish, possessive and envious…was such a….a poet! Who knew?_

_He smiled at me. I forgot I was still staring at him, most likely weirding him out._

"_Thank you so much, Mego. You were such a great help."_

_I leaned in to hug him. He seemed almost surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around me and returned the friendly embrace._

"_Don't ever underestimate your intelligence, Mego. You have a wonderful ability." I whispered._

"_Thanks." He whispered back. We lingered in the hug._

_Then, he abruptly said "Wait…are you talking about my power or…?"_

_I laughed. "No, actually I was talking about your ability to understand people so well, and give amazing advice. But your power is a very extraordinary, significant, and valuable gift as well." I laughed, and pulled slowly out of the hug. He smiled, yet again._

"_All right, I'll leave you to your television." I said playfully, getting up._

"_Oh…uh…you can…stay, if you like….." he murmured._

"_Oh, I would love to, but there's something I have to take care of first." I said. He nodded. I walked out of the living room._

_I entered back into the kitchen and approached Hego, who was still cleaning up. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed._

"_How'd it go?" he inquired._

"_Pretty good." I smiled. I felt really good about our conversation._

"_That's good. He seemed okay after last night."_

"_Yeah, I think he's fine now."_

_Hego nod his head, content now his family shared the blissful emotion._

"_Good….good." he said._

_I returned to the living room to watch television with Mego like I promised. As I sat down next to him, he seemed a bit awkward at first; stiff, rigid, leaning away from me._

_Then, he started to get comfortable with me next to him. A little…too comfortable, perhaps?_

_He leaned back on the couch, and _stretched _his arm around my head, resting it against the top of the couch. So, if I leaned back, I would rest on his arm. I made sure I leaned forward instead. _

_It was probably nothing, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, with Hego and all…I don't know. Now I was just getting a little confused._

_-Later…-_

_It was a Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school. I was playing a card game with the twins (I was losing) when I started…beeping. I didn't know where it was coming from. I was trying to feel around for something that might have been on me. The twins joked that it was a bomb. I didn't think it was funny._

_The twins helped me try and locate the beeping noise. They found a chip stuck to the back of my neck. It was very small, but it was flashing a tiny red light and continuously beeping…I took it and absorbed the electricity from it, so it died. I examined it. I thought it to be some kind of tracking device._

_We were in the living room—the phone started to ring. The three of us looked at it in mystery, awe, and slight fear._

"_Pick it up, Joy!" Wego one said._

"_You shouldn't pick it up. Someone is obviously trying to track you." Wego two said._

_Wearily, I went over the phone. The caller ID was unknown. I was about to pick it up…but then the ringing stop._

_Somebody else in the house had picked it up._

"_JOY! THERE'S SOMEBODY NAMED ERIC ON THE PHONE ASKING TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"_

_Uh-oh. _

_Hego stepped into the room holding the phone._

"_Joy?"_

_I made a face, and took the phone._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Joy, listen. I'm at Kim's house, having dinner with her family."_

"_Are you her boyfriend, now, then?"_

_He chuckled. "Oh yeah. She's completely smitten with me…." He laughed like it was pathetic and fun to toy with her emotions…_

"_Eric, why was there a chip on me?"_

"_Drakken gave it to me to put on you…he wanted to know where you were at all times so if he needed you he'd reach you in no time. He didn't want to repeat the first incident where you practically ran away…"_

"_Well, why is it that you wanted to find me?"_

"_Right now Dr. Drakken is on his way to find Kim Possible's father. He wanted you to escort him while I distract the family here."_

"_Wait, what? What does he want with her father?"_

"_He has the information that Drakken needs."_

_Oh, that's right…I remember Dr. D saying something about Kim's father on our way back from the Bermuda Triangle._

_Can they all not see there was a reason why I left? I don't think they understand I don't want to be a part of this anymore._

"_Oh, and by the way what are you doing all the way in Go City?"_

"_None of your business." I said unexpectedly. _

"…_.sorry." I soon apologized._

"_It's no problem. I'm not supposed to press you, anyway."_

"_Huh."_

"_So hurry on over to the Middleton Space Center. You should meet Drakken there." _

_Eric hung up. I looked at the phone's receiver. _

_Hego and the Wegos were looking at me. _

"_What was that all about?" Hego asked me gently._

"_I…I need to go. I'll explain later." I murmured, and then hurried out of the room and out of the Go Tower. Nobody followed me. _

_I was at the MSC in a few minutes. I looked around…the place was deserted, and it was nighttime. I looked around, and I couldn't see or find anyone…but then I saw, as I peered through the dark, Drakken's hovercraft. _

_I hurried over to it, looked inside, around it. Nobody was around. They must be inside, I thought. Then,_

"_Joy!"_

_I turned around. Drakken was motioning for me to come near him. I did. _

_He wasn't alone. There was a giant…sumo ninja next to him._

"_Um…" I began._

"_Look, I'll do all the talking. But if it's necessary, I'm going to need you to help me, possibly use your power. You can do that, right? You're not too weak?"_

_Oh, so I guess he did remember that I was 'dying'. _

_I nod my head, even if I shouldn't have. We entered the Center._

_We found the correct lab. I was hiding behind the sumo ninja, cowering, hoping not to be seen. Dr. D noticed._

"_Joy, what's wrong?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing." I whispered._

_Dr. D sneaked into the room. The ninja and I followed. Kim's dad was working on something, and speaking into a phone._

"_Rodger on that, hun. ...okay, I'll try not to be too late. Love you!"_

_I sighed. I didn't want to be a part of this. Dr. Possible had a wife and a family, and we were what, kidnapping him?_

_He hung up, and put down the phone. He was looking into a microscope, turning the knobs and speaking;_

"_Come on...daddy needs to see some cybertronic replication!"_

_There was a pause._

"_OH! Out_standing_! The Hephaestus project is a-go! Who's the man?"_

_This was Dr. D's spot to make his presence known. He approached out of the dark and to Dr. Possible. The sumo ninja followed. I stayed behind, where hopefully I wouldn't be seen. The sumo ninja spun Dr. Possible's chair around, startling him. Dr. D walked forward;_

"_I'm the man...the MAN WHO WANTS THE HEPHEASTUS PROJECT!"_

_I cringed. _

"_My teenage daughter is not afraid of you, why should I be...DREW!" said Dr. P, casually. Drakken got really annoyed. _

"_Aah! I hate it when you call me that! I am not the man you knew in college, Possible!"_

"_Still can't get a date though, I bet." _

_I thought of Shego. Maybe it wasn't very appropriate, but I couldn't help it._

_Dr. D ruptured with infuriation._

"_Errr! Why it is every Possible I capture feels the need to give me lip! Doesn't anyone respect a traditional captive/captor relationship anymore? Has society just gone completely deceived?"_

"_If I could interrupt your _rant_ to point out that I'm not telling you _anything_ about the project!" Dr. P said, prideful. _

"_Oh, I anticipated that! You know what they say...if you want to make an omelet, __you've got to break a few eggheads__." Dr. D grinned. The sumo ninja cracked his knuckled and suspended his readied hands over Dr. P's head. I gave a slight gasp. _

"_Okay...hold the phone here." Dr. P said weaily. He went over to some kind of computerized notebook. He took the pen and pressed a few buttons. _

"_Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus?" the computer said._

"_NO!" Dr. D erupted in alarm. _

"_Yes." Dr. P simply said, proud of his victory. _

"_Dr. Possible voice print acknowledged." The computer said. It went blank. _

"_You deleted it!? Are you mad?" Dr. D said. He spun around and looked straight at me. Oh, dear._

"_JOY!" _

_I whimpered._

"_Yes?"_

"_See if you can restore this project."_

_It was a good thing Dr. P didn't know who I was. I came out of the dark and Dr. D handed me the mechanical notebook. Dr. P laughed._

"_Oh, like she'd be able to retrieve the DELETED file. It's impossible."_

_Dr. D grinned knowingly. He'd show his old college buddy how great he was, by showing off his other sidekick._

_I used my power to tap into the notebook. Dr. P widened his eyes in amazement and fear._

_I was able to find the deleted file and restore it…but I didn't. I looked up to Dr. Drakken. I didn't want to disappoint him…but I just couldn't let him win over poor Kim's dad._

"_I…I can't restore it. The file is destroyed." I murmured._

"_Aah! But the secret to all that Cybertronic technology…gone!" Dr. D cried._

"_No worries...got it all up here." Dr. P said proudly, tapping his head._

"_Well, good news then." Dr. D began, "__Because I HAVE A BRAIN TAP MACHINE, and I've been just DYING to USE IT." _

_I was torn. I didn't know if I should be frightened by Dr. D, which I was, or amazed and fascinated by his evil capability, which I was. _

_Dr. Possible widened his eyes in terror. I guess, he thought he didn't win after all. _

_We were to go back to the Alpine lair and kidnap Dr. Possible, but I declined the accompaniment. I asked to return to Go City. Dr. D looked surprise._

"_What are you doing in Go City?"_

_I was silent, and looked down, afraid to meet his gaze._

"…_well, no matter. I suppose it's none of by business…" _

_He let me off, saying he'd just call if he needed anything further from me. He also actually had the nerve to ask me if I was feeling any better before I left. I didn't answer him. I just flew away._

_When I got back to the Go Tower I told Mego everything. Yes…Mego. I know I promised to inform Hego of my sudden departure, which I would later, but not in full detail. I wanted to talk to Mego about it, since he was so good at the advice and everything. After I finished he just looked at me with remorseful eyes. _

"_What's drawing you to him?" he asked me._

"_What?"_

"_You're being drawn to Dr. Drakken. You could have said no. You could have declined the task. You didn't have to do it, Joy."_

"_But I did!"_

"_Why? Why did you have to? Because you were asked to?"_

"_Well,"_

"_Well nothing. You're afraid to turn him down because you care about him. You're just too, loyal, Joy!" he laughed. I frowned in response._

"_Just go with it. If you feel like you're being pressured, just put your foot down and tell him you don't want to work for him anymore. If you find yourself being drawn to him, Joy, then I think you've found your side."_

_My mind was spinning. I couldn't understand which way I'd eventually go. I do feel like I'm drawn to Dr. D. I love him….like family, or a brother. But I can't do evil anymore. I just can't._

_I dreaded the day where I would have to face another of his evil tasks again. For now, I just wanted to be left alone. _

_On the contrary, I'm open to good, heroic tasks. _

_Several hours later, we got another phone call. This time, it was from Kim._

"_Joy," she began. She was panicked, I can tell. "Drakken has my dad. I need your help, Joy. What would he want with my dad?" she asked._

_Ohh, how I wanted to tell her so badly about the information! But the struggle hit me again, and I just couldn't bring myself to betray Dr. D!_

"_I…I'm not sure. I…I mean, I haven't been around there lately. I don't know what he'd be up to by now."_

"_Well, when was the last time you saw him? What was he working on then?"_

"_I…I don't know. Lasers, and…other stuff."_

"_Like?"_

"_I don't know, Kim! I don't know!" I started breaking down. It was unbearable! I wanted to tell her! I wanted to tell her! _

_Kim was silent on the other end. _

"…_.alright, Joy. Thanks."_

_She was going to hang up. But I stopped her—_

"_Wait!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_let me accompany you. I want to come with." _

"…_why?" Kim said, suspiciously._

"_I want to help…to help make up for everything I've done, Kim. Please…let me help save your father."_

_Kim sighed. "Okay."_

_-Later…-_

_I had to wait with Kim and Ron on the jet to the Alpine lair. We really didn't say much. But Kim was a little hectic about saving her Dad. She was worried for him. _

_When we got there, I followed close behind them as we tiptoed across the research halls._

"_I don't like this...it feels too..." Kim began._

"_Trap-ish?" Ron suggested._

"_Not a word, but yes." She replied._

"_Aah!"_

_Kim and Ron fell as the floor opened up like that one time with Shego and I…so, because I expected it, I was too quick for it. I heard Kim and Ron's echoed yells as they fell through the passageway. _

_I gave a deep breath, and jumped head-first in the hole. When I was just about to land in the battle room, I instead grabbed on to the opening, and flipped around, so I landed half hanging out of the passageway, half on the ceiling._

_I spied on the scene, trying to stay out of sight as best as I could. Dr. Drakken stood on a platform, as a hologram. He spoke to the teens, not seeing me. I was surprised he didn't know I was there._

"_Kim Possible and her sidekick...whose name escapes me..."_

"_Kay after all the times we've battled him how can he not know my name?" Ron said, annoyed._

_Kim tried attacking Drakken, not knowing he was just a hologram. She passed right through him._

"_Ms. Possible, you would do well to save your energy...your father is in quite a pickle." He said, pointing to a tank filled with Sully. Kim's dad was hanging above it, slowly being lowered. _

"_Dad!" Kim called._

"_I must warn you...my latest death ray is killer." He said, as his Annihilation Ray arose from the ground. _

"_Isn't that redundant?"_

"_KP..." said Ron, as a whole crowd of Synthodrones arose from the floor as well._

"_I wish I could be there...but I'm busy settling into my new lair. The lair from which I should take over the world! Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell! ...__what's his name again? __Whatever, you know who you are!" Drakken's image disappeared. I instantly landed, joining Kim and Ron._

"_I mean come on, It's really not a hard name to remember!" Ron shouted._

"_Ron..." Kim called._

"_Yes! Thank you!"_

"_Hey!" _

_The Synthodrones began attacking. Kim dodged them, all the while dodging the laser. The laser hit some of the synthodrones as well._

"_Synthodrones...gross!" she said, as they melted in green goo. Oh, if only she knew about Eric…_

"_Kim, you take care of the drones. I'll get the laser." I was about to tell Ron to get Dr. Possible, but he was already on it. He trying to find a way to approach Sully and save him._

"_I'll get you out of there in no time, Dr. P." he promised._

"_Ronald!" Dr. Possible warned._

"_What?"_

_Sully grabbed Ron and began waving him about the room._

"_Look out."_

"_Aah!" he called. "Ow...ow! Ow, ow ow ow!" _

"_Ron, quit fooling around!" she yelled, while fighting off the synthodrones. I jumped on top of the laser, and ripped out the circuitry, corrupting it._

"_Ow, ow, ow ow ow ow!" Ron continuously yelled, as Sully continuously hit him against the ground. I giggled. Oh, Sully._

_The ray shut down from the damage. Kim was just finishing fighting off the synthodrones. _

"_Thanks, Rufus!" Ron called, after Rufus squeezed out of his pocket and bit Sully's tentacle, which made him let Ron go._

_Kim rushed up to the tank, and dived in._

"_Kim!" Ron called._

_Sully made a groan, as Kim beat him up. He lay limp. I felt bad for Sully…._

_Kim jumped out of the tank after a minute with her dad. They both gasped for air._

"_Dad...are you okay?" Kim asked once they were all finally out and safe. Dr. P's clothes were all torn and ripped. He saw me but didn't recognize me, thankfully. He must not remember me from the Brain Tap Machine._

"_Yep...at least I think so." He replied to Kim._

_What exactly did Drakken do to you?" Kim asked as I wearily approached the three._

"_I...I have no idea!"_

_I exhaled kind of loudly. I was afraid that Kim or Ron would recognize it as a sigh of relief._

"_He captured you in your lab, right?" Kim asked._

"_Did he? I don't remember. I remember wanting bacon on my pizza, and then...nothing!"_

_Kim, Dr. P, and Ron started walking out of the room._

"_C'mon Dad...better get you home!" Kim said._

"_Which...is where?" _

_I sighed, waiting until they left. By the time they wondered where I ran off to, I was already out of the lair and on my way back to Go City._

_Once again, I told Mego about my little trip with Kim and Ron. This time he raised his eyebrows._

"_Looks like you're just going back and forth between evil and good deeds. You're working for both sides, now."_

_I shrugged. "Yeah. It would seem so."_

_He sighed. I don't think he knew what to say._

"_How does this make you feel?" he finally settled on asking me. I laughed._

"_Exhausted."_

_-Later…-_

_I peeked into the twins' bedroom. The lights were off, but the room glowed from the light of the television. The two boys sat in front of it, laughing and friskfully pressing buttons on their controllers._

'_Video games' I smiled._

_Hego came up from behind me. He looked in the room with me, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Time for bed." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, and walked off to my room. He sent the twins to bed, reassuring them the bad guy in the video game will be there in the morning, just ready to be beaten by them. _

_Mego was already asleep in his room, I presumed. Everything was just so…peaceful. The night was calm and felt like family. _

"_Hey." Hego whispered to me across the hallway. _

"_Yeah?" I called back._

_Last night I had stayed in Shego's old room. It felt a little odd, and I wasn't really comfortable with it at first. But, Hego reassured me there was nothing to feel bad about; the room hasn't been used in years, and it's not like Shego would have minded, anyhow, he finally resorted to. _

_But tonight, Hego asked me if I wanted to sleep in his room tonight._

_I blushed. Was he inferring to what I thought he was inferring?_

_I don't know…at least, I didn't think so. _

_Nevertheless, I walked with him into the blue room, unexpected for what was to come amid us. _


	9. Getting Ready For The Prom

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

A/N: I just want to point out something—do you notice how Joy's attitude is changed from when you first read about her? She's not as happy and bubbly—she's more serious and stressed. This is showing her corruption and the change that she's beginning to go through in herself.

_Hego was so inferring to what I thought he was inferring._

_I woke up the next morning having mixed feelings. I couldn't help but wonder about where we stood in our relationship. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend…at least, I wouldn't call it that. I guess we were more like 'friends with benefits' if anything…though I didn't want to call it that either._

_He looked really peaceful sleeping. He was so big under the covers, again resembling a big blue bear. _

_Then I remembered: It's Monday morning._

_I looked at the clock: 7:32._

_I rushed out of bed. If I hurried, I would just be able to make first period. Hego woke up to my scurrying about the room._

"_Why all the rushing?" he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck and squinting his eyes to the sunlight._

_I almost felt like saying this joke I once heard: 'I'm not Russian, I'm….' and then put in whatever nationality you were. Problem was, I didn't know._

_So, I settled with: "It's Monday."_

"_So?"_

"_I have school."_

_It took him a few minutes to comprehend._

"_Oh….right." he said. _

_I flew off just as Hego moaned, and flopped back on the bed, rejecting the morning._

_I felt kind of bad for him, seeing him like that. Most people don't like mornings, but just knowing how every day he has to get up early to make breakfast for the twins and Mego (because he refused to do any work around the house, Hego claims), and thinking that he had an excuse this morning to sleep in, only to be proven wrong by my teenage requirements was heart-breaking. _

_I was able to just make it to first period just as I predicted. Besides the lateness, the school day was pretty normal. I couldn't stop thinking of Hego, though. There was also a lot of talk about prom. I wondered if I'd ask Hego to go with me…if I was going, that is._

_Kim and Monique invited me to go to the mall with them after school to go dress shopping. Ron was tagging along too. _

_I couldn't afford a dress, but I said I'd go anyway to give opinions and stuff like that. We were in Club Banana. Kim and Monique (and Ron) were trying stuff on in the dressing room all next to each other. I waited right outside the rooms. Kim began telling Monique about the mission last night. She also told her how I tagged along._

"_You saved your _dad_?" Monique exclaimed, once Kim was finished._

"_So not the drama, Monique." Kim replied._

"_You know what this means. You got it goin' on."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah, you can never be grounded, girl! So why did evil dude pull the dad-nappin anyway?"_

"_To...play me I guess? Something's up the road here, though. Usually I can crack Drakken's sicko plots no prob. This time, it's all so random." _

"_I want something that says...'this girl is too fine for you, baby boy'." Monique was now referring to the dresses. She stepped out of the dressing room._

"_You think I could pull this off?" Kim asked as she stepped out. She wore a big poufy, ruffle pink dress._

"_Pull it off and throw it away--_ugh_!" Monique shivered._

"_I think it's cute!" I said. Monique gave me a questioning look. Well I _did_…_

_Kim pouted. "Maybe I should just raid my closet." _

"_Not for the prom. You're going to be Kimderella!" Monique promised. I nod my head in agreement. I liked this…this shopping thing. I was having fun with Kim and Monique._

"_So…Joy. Out of curiosity, why _did _you leave Drakken anyway?" Kim asked, going back into the dressing room. She began to try on another dress. _

"_I just…can't do the evil. I used to, but I've changed…I want to be good, now, you know? Do good things. Be with good people, like you girls."_

_Kim and Monique smiled. "So where are you staying now?" Monique asked._

"_Um…well…believe it or not, I've been staying at Go Tower the last couple of days."_

_Monique didn't seem to know of the place. But Kim knew._

"_Go Tower? Really? Like, with Shego's brothers?" Ron asked. Oh, right. I almost forgot Ron was with us. He hadn't really said a word the whole time. Maybe that had to do with the fact that he's been really gloomy lately._

"_Yeah."_

"_You friends with them or something?" Kim asked._

"_Um…yeah."_

"_Huh." Kim said. I don't think she thought anything of it. She just probably thought it to be an interesting piece of information._

"_Where'd you even meet them?" Ron asked._

"_Thanksgiving." I said._

"_Oh."_

"_What who?" Monique asked._

_Kim briefly told her about how Shego, whom Monique already knew of, had four brothers who lived in Go City. She left out the part where Shego used to be a hero. She also briefly described Hego, Mego, and the Wegos. She didn't really say much about the Wegos since she didn't really know them that well, but she told her of their powers and stuff. I also keep forgetting Monique knew about my power, too. I don't think she's ever seen me use them, but I know she knew about them. She didn't show it, though. But yet again I don't really know how it would look like if she _did _show it._

"_Kim, hey!" Eric walked in the store. Kim had just stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long light blue sparkly dress._

"_Hey!" she said._

"_You...you should buy that dress." He said. Actually, I liked the pink dress better._

"_Oh...I...I should?"_

"_Yeah. And...I know I've only gone to Middleton for like, 5 minutes, but...about this prom." He began. Ugh. Was he going to ask her to prom, too? I wanted to tell Kim the secret…it was getting pretty aggravating. _

_Bonnie just then walked in, having overheard the conversation and Eric almost asking Kim to the prom. "Have you met Ron Stoppable? Kim and Ron are like...inseparable." she said. I wanted to thank her._

_Monique gasped. "Is that Brick out there hitting on the girl in earring world?" _

"_He's hypnotized by her big hoops!" Bonnie exclaimed, running out of the store wearing the tried on merchandise, setting off the security alarms._

_Okay, I was pretty annoyed with Monique right now._

_The security alarms reminded me of Drakken and Shego…I shook the thought away. It soon went away._

"_What's the sitch?!" Ron exclaimed from a delayed reaction, jolting out of the dressing room in his boxer shorts._

"_What! What?" he asked when Kim, Eric, and Monique looked at him repulsivly. _

"_Dude!" Eric said, shaking his hand and covering his eyes._

"_XYZ?" he asked, looking down at his lack-of-pants._

"_Wana go get a bite?" Eric asked. "Hey, it's pretty weird to just run into you here, isn't it Kim?" _

'_Pretty-weird-to-run-into-you-here' my tush! _

_As Eric and Kim left, Monique and I decided to hit Bueno Nacho. We asked Ron to come with us, but he declined._

'_Ned' greeted us at the counter. I saw him the last time I was here with Ron. I looked up at the Menu to decide what to order. There were a whole bunch of signs and banners advertising new products and this new toy—_

"_NO. WAY." _

_Monique was looking at me weirdly. "Joy? You okay?"_

"_SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" I exclaimed in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Would you like to buy a kiddy meal instead? You'll get a lil' Diablo with your meal!" Ned offered, seeing my reaction and taking it as want. _

_Nakasumi's character! The little drawing that Drakken wanted by capturing the toy maker Nakasumi! The very beginning of the multitude of tasks! Nakasumi's character—Drakken's character—was being sold at Bueno Nacho? How? WHY? Did…I mean…huh? What?_

_I wanted to run. I wanted answers. I wanted to do something. Monique was looking at me. She probably thought I'd gone crazy just then and there. _

_I wanted to call Kim. But what if she was with Eric? I didn't care. _

_I asked to borrow Monique's cell phone. I called Kim's Kimmunicator. Wade picked up._

"_Oh, hey Joy. Everything okay?" he asked. I was actually surprised how casual and nice he was to me._

"_Wade…remember when Kim and Ron went to Japan to save Nakasumi from being captured by Shego, and those ninjas…?"_

"_And you?"_

_I pouted. "…yeah…"_

"_What about?" he asked sipping a soda._

"_When we went back to the lair, all we had was Nakasumi's jacket. But there was a picture—a drawing in it, drawn by Nakasumi. It was a drawing for a new character."_

"…_yeah?"_

"_Well, have you been to Bueno Nacho lately?"_

_He was silent for a few seconds. _

"_Wait…do you mean to tell me that the lil' Diablo's are Nakasumi's character?" _

"_Yes!"_

"_But…how does Bueno Nacho…?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is that the lil' Diablo is the character that I saw in Shego's hand, at the lair, when we found the drawing."_

"…_Alright, Joy. Thanks—this is really helpful. I'll page Kim A.S.A.P." _

"_Wait, Wade!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If she's with Eric, don't disturb her. Wait until she's alone, or if she's with Ron."_

"_Um…okay. Why?"_

"…_just…I don't want to worry her while she's with him, that's all."_

_Wade raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay then. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_I handed Monique her phone. "So…you really used to be evil? And work for Kim's arch foe? That blue guy and that green girl? Drakken and Shego?" she asked._

_I sighed. "Yeah…….yeah."_

_We sat down in a small booth, holding our trays of food._

"_I just can't believe it. Everything that goes around me is for all we know a part of Drakken's plot, and I don't know it. And just to think that I would have known if I stayed is so….stressful." I buried my face in my nachos._

"_Girl, you got to relax! You're turned good now! Don't worry about Drakken. You're done with him."_

_I sipped my soda. "I guess."_

_She looked at me._

"_Its….it's just _hard, _you know?"_

_She nodded. "Making the switch is a big change. Can't blame you if you're not used to it yet."_

_I nod. "Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. "Thanks, Monique."_

"_No prob." She replied with a smile._

_-Later…-_

_I was watching TV with Hego, the news, when there was a report about the lil' Diablos. The news lady was at the Bueno Nacho I was at before, which was now PACKED with whining little kids. _

"_I'm here at Bueno Nacho, home of the little Diablo." She began in her news lady voice. "This tiny toy, this mini must have, this cute little doll, is the latest crave for kids all over the world. As one look around tells you that little Diablo is..."_

_Just then, Ron grabbed the microphone and started freaking out in front of the camera!_

"_I CANT EVEN GET TO THE COUNTER TO ORDER! THIS USED TO BE MY PLACE...MINE! I'M LOSING EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT!" _

"_Hey, isn't that…?" Hego said._

"_Yup."_

_We watched the rest of the report. When Hego shut the TV off, we were silent for a few minutes. I took a deep breath._

"_So…I went to the mall today with Kim and Monique."_

_He smiled. "That's nice."_

"_We were….well, they were dress shopping."_

_He nod his head._

"_For the Prom."_

_He looked at me, and then smiled knowingly._

"_It's in a few days, and…and I was wondering if maybe you could….go with me?"_

_He smiled. "I'd like that."_

_I smiled back._

_The room was quiet. A little too quiet. I actually wished for some kind of distraction—like maybe Mego or the twins could make some kind of noise…or something. Hego and I were looking into each other's eyes and it was a little…awkward. I think I was blushing—my face was all warm. And the coolness of Hego's blue self was actually pretty calming. It was weird. It's like we were connected, somehow, in harmony. Kind of like Ying and Yang, Boy and Girl, Black and White…Good and Evil._

_But I wasn't evil! I was good! And yet, I just felt so…harmonized with him. Like we were two totally different beings shared into one. And I felt this harmony, too, as Hego and I embraced, and kissed. It was a harmony that I questioned…but it still felt right._

_The next day, after a normal day of school, Hego was vacuuming the kitchen when I walked in. He greeted me with a smile. He looked really busy. He was at the same time trying to dust off some of the counters…no offense to his cleaning tactics but he looked so overwhelmed that he was just hard to watch. I motioned for him to turn off the vacuum, because it was so loud._

"_Hey." He panted. "Everything okay?"_

_I shook my head, chuckling. "Goodness, Hego. Look at you." I said, to no one in particular. He looked down at his body. He was also wearing an apron. He chuckled. "I think I see what you mean."_

_I took the apron off of him. "You take a break. I'll finish up around here."_

"_Oh, no. It's okay Joy I—"_

_I narrowed my eyes. He stopped speaking._

"_Trust me, Hego. I think you can count on me when it comes to cleaning. You just take some time to do something for yourself for once, hmm?" I said teasingly. He sighed, looking down. He then looked at me._

"_You make it sound like I'm not happy."_

"_Well, Hego, you're always working so much for Mego and the twins to be pleased that it looks like you don't ever do anything to please yourself."_

_He smiled. "I don't need to. I have the most pleasing thing standing right next to me." He cooed._

_I smiled back at him. He could be really sweet sometimes. _

_He leaned into me, and began tenderly kissing my neck, my jaw, getting closer to my mouth, but never kissing me there. He held me close. I giggled as he continued to kiss me. He tickled my face with his kisses, like giving little bird pecks._

_And then Mego walked in. Hego stopped as he saw his brother gazing at us in such an indescribable expression—something between disgust and anger and sadness and betrayal that I just got so completely confused. I don't think Hego thought as much of it as I did—his younger brother, catching him with his sort-of-girlfriend-not-really, he probably thought of it as. But I saw it as so much more. I began to think of how Mego thought of me. We were friends, but his expression wouldn't be this intense if it were just that. I remembered when we were watching television that one night, where his arm was at the back of the couch, almost around me…_

_I gasped. Did Mego like me? _

_And to see his older brother, whom he wasn't that close to, often despised and was jealous of…kissing the girl he likes?_

_Oh dear._

_Before either of us could say something, Mego just stormed out of the room._

"_Um…" Hego tried._

"_Ooo." I murmured. We didn't know what to say. It was awkward, and confusing, and…just…ehh…!_

"_Um…okay. Well." Hego sighed, coughing a bit. _

_I gave him a weak smile. He returned it._

"_I guess I'll go…yeah." He practically stumbled over the vacuum cleaner on his way out of the room. I snickered._

_I turned the vacuum cleaner on and began to clean the room. The loud droning noise and the distraction of work soon took my mind off of Mego and Hego. It was an awfully good distraction._

_-A Few Days Later…-_

_I looked in the mirror. I wore the same gold dress I wore at the Bermuda Triangle. The same shoes, too. _

_It was Prom night._

_I dreaded wearing the dress. I really did. It reminded me of Drakken and Shego too much. It was just another silly little thing that I just couldn't shake off. It was like another omen._

_But an omen for what, exactly?_

"_You ready?" Hego asked as he came in, wearing a dark blue tux. "Oh, wow. You look really pretty, Joy." He commented. I smiled. _

"_Thanks!" I said, cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, I think. But was that because I haven't been my bubbly self in a while and wasn't used to it, or because I wished desperately to try and be happy, and forget about my former employers?_

_We got in the Go Hover car. It was a small flying little car-like vehicle, with the same colors as the Go Jet—white, with patches of blue, green, purple and red. We were off to Prom._

_And boy, did I hope there'd be a lot of distractions…I don't think I'd be able to take another Drakken and Shego reminder…_


	10. Mysteries

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_Hego and I reached Middleton High School just in time. The gym was filled with balloons, and lights, and streamers, and music;_

"_Everybody here is feelin' your vibe  
Eyes glued, hands up  
'Cause you're doin' it right  
Everybody get the chance to shine  
So don't be shy now  
Did you know that everyone's a star?  
Big time,it don't matter who you are  
Flip the beat and we're switchin' it up, yeah_

It's your time to  
Get your Get your  
Get your shine on  
Get your Get your  
Get your shine on  
Get your Get your  
Get your shine on  
Too hot, too hot"

_It was all so pretty! I giggled at the bliss of the atmosphere. As Hego and I entered we saw Monique._

"_Hey!" I called, waving. Monique waved back, and approached us._

"_Hey, girl! You look so nice!" She looked up at Hego. "Is this Hego?" she asked, remembering Kim's description. I nod my head._

"_Hello, Monique." He said, shaking her hand. I looked around. People were looking at him—they were probably wondering who he was, probably thinking he was a football player from another school or something, because he was so big._

_Kim and Eric came a few minutes later._

"_Hey, Kim! Eric!" Monique called them over. As they approached us, Kim looked surprise to see Shego's brother standing there, next to me._

"_Hego?!" Kim exclaimed._

"_Nice to see you again, Ms. Possible." Hego said, shaking her hand as well. He also shook Eric's hand._

"_Hey, I'm Eric." He introduced himself kindly. Hego raised his eyebrows. "Oh…yes. Hello." _

_Hego knew about Eric and him being a synthodrone…I mentioned that to him... _

_Soon enough we were all on the dance floor. Hego was such an amusing dancer! At one point an Oh Boyz song came on, I Want It My Way, and Hego exclaimed at how much he loved that song, dancing madly. I thanked him mentally for keeping myself from thinking of Drakken and Shego—the Oh Boyz song reminded me for a second of Drakken's research on 'teenage wasteland' as he once called it. I watched Hego, and being caught up in the moment, I giggled. The night was going better than I planned! It was a normal, good night. It was fun, with friends and classmates… _

_I heard Bonnie and her boyfriend Brick talking, sitting down at a table at the edge of the dance floor._

"_Possible and the new guy got the funk!" Brick said._

"_Oh, shut up!" Bonnie replied._

"_Okay."_

_I looked at Kim and Eric—they were dancing in the middle of the crowd, and everyone seemed to form an open circle around them. They had the dance floor all to themselves. I clapped for them, giggling. _

_After about fifteen minutes of dancing Kim, Monique and I walked off the dance floor to sit down and rest for a bit. I sent Hego to go get some punch. We were happily chatting about dresses and our dates and the music and decorations, when we all heard the Kimmunicator beeping. Kim took it out, about to answer it. Monique gave her a look._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Maybe you ought to let that go to voicemail?" Monique said._

"_But what if it's important?"_

"_More important than....Eric, hi!" she said, as he approached us. He glanced at me almost suspiciously, for a second._

"_Hey, Monique." He said casually. Monique looked back at Kim, who was still deciding whether or not to take the call._

"_I think Wade would understand." She said._

"_Yeah…"_

_Just then, Ron burst through the doors wearing his regular, casual clothes, frantically out of breath, grasping the archway of balloons and screaming:_

"_THE DIABLO TOYS ARE EVIL!"_

_I gasped. Oh….no no no. Not tonight. Not now._

_The music shut off, the gym lights turned on. Everybody stopped and stared at him. There was an awkward silence. _

"_See! They're...where...what? Where are they?" Ron looked behind him, recklessly. The hectic outburst was passed, so the lights were back off, the music back on…_

_Nakasumi's character…the drawing Drakken stole…evil Diablos…my head was spinning. I had to grab on to a chair to keep myself from falling._

"…_You okay, dude?" Eric said._

"_Oh, okay...I know that tone. That's the, "Ron's making up the whole thing" tone. Hey, you know what? Doesn't matter what you think or what anybody else he_re _thinks because MY BEST FRIEND KIM will believe me. Right, Kim?" he looked at her. Kim made a face, like she wanted to believe Ron, but at the same time thought he was a little crazy._

"_Oh...I uh...totally believe you. The toys _were _here!" she tried._

"_And they were EVIL!" he yelled._

"_Um...right...sure."_

_I covered my ears with my hands as tight as I could. But Ron's rant was so loud, not even the music could drown his voice out of my head. No, no, no! Please! All I wanted was one stress-free night!_

"_Look, Kim cause it gets weirder." He began. _

_Oh no. Oh dear….please!_

"_Oh, I'll bet."_

"_Drakken is behind the whole thing!"_

_Aah! This is just so annoying…but are Kim and Ron going to get to the bottom of Drakken's plan soon? Is this the part where everyone figures out the mysteries behind it all, and the two teen heroes will foil the plan and _finally _Drakken and Shego can be sent to jail? So I can forget everything? I hoped so…I uncovered my ears, to listen. Maybe I could be of assistance. But, of course Eric was right there…_

"_Ha...the 'take over the world mad scientist' guy?" he said, pretending to not believe it. Ooh, if it wasn't obvious by now that he was a synthodrone, I don't know if Kim and Ron will ever find out about everything, and save the world in time! This was Drakken's plan…use Eric to engross Kim Possible! I needed to tell her…_

"_YES! It's all so obvious! Look...use no more than 30,000 Bueno Nacho locations worldwide to give out his evil prizes!" Ron exclaimed. So was that it? The Hephaestus project, in those tiny little toys, given around the world? So thousands and thousands of Drakken's evil robots all around the world, ready to take over? _

_Not if I can help it._

"_I'm going to check this out." Kim said, now believing Ron. _

"_What?" Eric said, trying to prevent her. He looked at me with fiery eyes, wanting me to help him stop her._

"_Ron might be on to something!" Kim said. I wanted to comment on how he _was _right, but then again Eric was there…by now Hego had come back with 2 glasses of fruit punch. But, seeing that there was a situation going on, he put the glasses down on the table and tried picking up the conversation._

"_His whole story is rediculous!" Eric tried._

"_Eric..." Kim began._

"_Hey! Back off, pretty boy!" Ron yelled, defending his theory. I snickered._

_Ron told Kim of what happened at his recent visit to Bueno Nacho—he had a complaint (about a lack of bendy straws) and wanted to call up the CEO. The CEO, surprisingly, was Drakken. Then, the Diablos, those tiny little toys, formed an army and started attacking him._

_Kim clicked on the Kimmunicator, asking for Wade to get the voice recording of Drakken from the phone call._

"_So it was definatley Drakken?" Kim asked._

"_Voice print match confirms it." Wade reassured. _

"_Got anything on Ron's evil toy theory?"_

"_Yeah...looks bad."_

_Ron gave Eric a prideful smirk, as if to say, 'Told You So'. Eric grimaced. He glanced at me again. I could tell he was dying to yell at me for not doing anything._

"_How bad?"_

"_All bad. I scanned the one I got in my Little Niño's Meal...the circuitry is way beyond anything I've ever seen! It's like a real robot, only tiny."_

"_Better show it to an expert."_

"_Who?" Eric asked, panicking. _

"_My dad! Be back as fast as I can!" Kim promised her 'boyfriend'. Ooh, I was so mad at him right now! I wanted to tell her! I had to!_

"_But!" Eric tried._

"_It's a save the world thing." She promised, putting her finger to his lips in a flirtacious manner. Ron did the same jokingly, and followed her._

"_Kim, wait!" I called. I was going to tell her the truth about Eric. I couldn't hold it back. I couldn't wait. _

_But Kim and Ron ignored me and ran out the gym doors. As soon as they left, Eric stormed towards me._

"_Why didn't you DO anything?! I could have used a little bit of help over there!"_

_Hego was about to defend me, which he could have done quite easily, but I beat him to it. I'd had enough. I was sick and tired of hiding in the corner, not standing up for myself, and letting myself be pushed around by…by….villains!_ _I grabbed him by the collar and stared blazingly into his eyes. He gave me a questioning, surprised look. Monique gasped, trying to stop me. She was going to interfere, but Hego held her back._

"_You listen here and you listen good, _Eric._" I spat at his name, like it wasn't really his name. And, technically it wasn't. It was 'Synthodrone #Nobody-Cares'. _

"_Now you _know_ I have the power to fry you like a bug. So don't even _try_ threatening me." I began. "I'm _sick _of having to put up with all of this. I'm DONE. Do you hear me? DONE. I'm DONE working for Drakken. I want absolutley NOTHING t o do with them anymore, so don't go telling your so called 'Father' about my putting my foot down, expecting that one word from him will keep me from walking out on your scheme. Do you understand? I…AM…DONE!" I threw Eric down on the floor, shocking him a bit. He landed fine, on both feet, but the shocking part stunned him a little bit._

_And would you believe it, that Shego just then and there burst through the gym doors!_

"_SIS?!?!" Hego exclaimed, stunned like she's been dead for 20 years, and now he sees her looking just like she did the last time he saw her, unchanged…but at the same time, changed completely._

"_Hego! What are you doing here?!" she asked angrily. Her gaze was questioning not only his presence, but his tux, and his standing right next to me._

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She said, figuring it out. She shook her head in disgust and disapproval. She turned to Eric._

"_Okay, woah, what's going on?" Monique asked. She recognized Shego._

_Shego ignored her, knowing that is Monique knew the truth about Eric, she would warn Kim. The plan was obviously to lure her to the lair, thinking that she would save her beloved boyfriend. Shego pretended to be almost kidnapping Eric when she was just really recruiting him. She saw me, almost expecting me to help her._

"_Joy, come on!" she shouted._

"_No." I said._

_Shego raised an eyebrow._

"_No, no I'm done working for Drakken! You can tell him that. I quit. I don't want to be a part of this anymore!_

_Shego simply shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't care, or, most likely, it was a burden lifted off her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She said, before grabbing Eric by the shoulders and 'kidnapping' him. _

_I took a deep breath. "Now why couldn't I just say that before?" I asked, no one in particular._

_I looked to Monique, who was practically horror strucken. I looked to Hego, who was a little confused._

"_I…think we should go home." I mumbled. He nod in agreement. _


	11. The Character

"Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie (With Joy!)"

When Joy decides to leave Drakken and Shego when she's needed the most, Joy learns the side she's really drawn to, and in the end, becomes once again the Joy Shock from her past…

_Hego and I reached the Go Tower after calming down Monique, leaving the school quietly, and flying home in the Hover Car._

_I didn't really know what to say or do. Not just with Hego, just…to anyone, not even myself. I felt relieved, but unconfident. I felt like I had a new life to begin, completely out of Drakken and Shego's hair. I was open to do what I wanted, without having to worry about the past. But still, I was looking back like I regret my decision. After all I just did, after all I just sacrificed, how can I be having regrets? It's like something deep inside me was saying no, while the rest of me had said yes. Like one person didn't agree with the rest of the entire world. I felt it, it was the reason for my suffering. The reason I couldn't make up my mind. The reason I had regrets. It was the Mr. Hyde of my being. It was my power that was speaking, trying to take control over me. But I fought back, and I would not let that happen. I had the will to do so. The will to not give in is what keeps me on the good side of life. The will is what I rely on. _

_I took off my heels and threw them on the floor. Hego looked at me with sad eyes, still in his tux, standing a few feet away from me. _

_I wondered about the Hephaestus project and the lil' Diablos. Such amazing technology is such a tiny, cutesy little toy! I knew what the project was, I had hacked into the file—it was a kind of growing metal. So that's why Drakken could put it in such a tiny toy—because inconspicuously it would be distributed throughout the world, and then when the time was right, those little Diablo toys would grow into vicious, destructive robots._

_I really hoped Kim would stop that from happening. _

"_I can't believe that Drakken fellow took over Bueno Nacho! I mean, I knew the company had been sold to a new CEO, but I would have never thought…"_

_But what if she didn't? What if those little toys did grow into destructive robots all around the world? How would they take over the world? What would they even do?_

"_And those little toys? Evil? Why…they brought business up so much, children loved them…"_

_I gasped._

"_Hego! Do the twins—?"_

_He widened his eyes. My mouth was agape._

_Instantaneously, we both ran to the twins' bedroom. _

_We heard some kind of droning beeping noise, then the twins' shouts, and several loud crashes. We continued running._

"_Oh, dear." I said, as I saw two giant robots had crashed through the ceiling of the twins' bedroom. They looked like the Diablo toy, but 500x bigger, of course, and the face was a little distorted and meaner, and it had attached weapons to its arm. It was about to attack us all. _

"_Go Team GO!" Hego shouted. He and the twins rushed out of the room and came back wearing their uniforms. I rolled my eyes. _

_Mego casually walked into the room—_

"_What's all the ruckus? You know, I'm trying to—AAAHH!" he shouted, when he saw the robot. He saw his brothers in uniform, so he, too got dressed in his purple jumpsuit._

_The team powered up; Hego's hands glowed, ready to fight, the twins multiplied, and Mego just stood there, unsure of how his power could be useful against a giant robot._

"_Ahem." I said. Team Go stopped and looked at me._

_I looked at them as I casually extended my arm to the two robots who were approaching us with lethal weapons. I began to absorb the electricity into me; the robots stopped, sparked, and shrunk back down to the little Diablo toys._

_I crossed my arms. "That's why I'm useful in these situations…" I mumbled. _

_Hego nod his head. "Hmm. It is a good power." _

_The twins picked up their evil little toys. "Man!" Wego two said. "That was cool!"_

_Mego shook his head._

"_Please tell me you did THAT," Hego said, indicating the shrunk Diablos "to the rest of the robots?"_

_I looked at him. I was afraid to look outside to the rest of the world._

_We all rushed to the roof of the Go Tower. Go City was beautiful at night…that is, except, for all the heavy screams we heard across the body of water that separated us from the rest of the city and hundreds of flying, threatening robots. _

_Mego groaned. "Are we going to have to fight hundreds of robots? Because I'm not exactly in the mood to be killed right now."_

"_I don't think we have to." Hego said. He looked to me. "Joy, can you…?" he asked._

"…_yeah. But you guys are going to have to get away from me, unless you want to be fried to death."_

_The four rushed back inside to safety. I took a deep breath, and extended my arms out to Go City._

_It was a little difficult trying to absorb the energy across an entire lake, but considering it was coming from an entire city, it wasn't all that hard. _

_Step in my shoes for a second: pretend you are me, standing at the top of Go Tower, looking at Go City. A fairly large lake separates you from the city. Now, picture a lightning bolt. Now, picture that lightning bolt 500x thicker. Now, picture that very, very thick lightning bolt flying (at the speed of light, of course) over Go Lake straight to you. That's exactly what it was like for me. I've never absorbed this much energy in my life, so I was a little frightened that I might, for a chance, die. _

_Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it now. The electricity has left the robots, and its got to go somewhere. Might as well go to me, right? And at the speed of light, too, so there's no escape. Hmm. What fun._

_It didn't hurt, but I stumbled a bit. You know what it felt like? It felt like getting hit by a car, while wearing protective armor. A giant blow to someone who can partially take it. _

_I wasn't dead yet, so this was good. For five minutes straight I was still absorbing, and I felt my maximum capacity. I needed to stop absorbing. But it all just kept coming. This was worse than charging. I could feel the blow, for one thing, and it was too intense. I couldn't stop it—it kept coming and coming._

_I screamed. Now, it was beginning to hurt. I couldn't hold anymore. Now, I wasn't absorbing. Now I was being shocked…by a 500x thick lightning bolt._

_I cant be killed by being shocked. Instead, I had some weird side effects._

_My feet were off the ground. That's never happened before. I was, like, rising from the tower._

_I lifted my arms up, just taking it in. I actually think I may have been still absorbing. Like…almost like I was storing the rest of it. Or I had a larger capacity than I thought. No….I knew what was happening. I had tapped into my 'emergency storage' for lack of a better term; when something like this happens, when there was too much energy coming at me at once, I had extra 'storage' in me to hold the extra energy for these kinds of emergencies, if that makes sense…._

_But I've never floated before. That was new. But, that probably had to do with the fact that I've never had to use my 'emergency storage' before. Huh. It was actually pretty cool._

_It finally stopped after a few more minutes. I 'lowered' back down to the tower. It took me a few minutes to compose myself. I looked down at my dress, which was completely fried. My hair was out in all directions, and as soon as Team Go came back on the roof out of hiding, I fainted. _

_-Later…-_

_I woke up with Team Go hovering over me. It wasn't a very relaxing sight. It startled me. Actually, I felt…like…REALLY hyper._

_I was wearing different clothes. Who changed me._

_I was in the living room on the couch. I jumped off of it._

"_Woah, take it easy, Joy." Hego warned._

_I looked to him. I looked to Mego. I looked to the twins. It's like I didn't recognize them. No, I knew who they were. Of course I did._

_I had all this electricity in me. Wow. That's a lot of electricity. A lot a lot. Woo, yeah. I was pretty hyper. _

_I jolted around the room, not knowing what to do. Team Go tried to slow me down, or stop me or something I didn't know._

_So, I guess I took out the robots in Go City. What about Middleton? Kim probably took all that out. The rest of the world? Probably infested with Drakken's robots._

_How long have I been out? I looked to the clock: 10:02. Not long. Like 15 minutes._

"_Joy! Are you okay?" Wego one asked. I looked to Wego one._

"_Nope! Gotta get this extra energy out of me."_

_I started jolting all around the house. Wasn't working. No energy being used. It was stored, and sealed off except for emergencies._

_Oh, so that's what the emergency storage is for!_

_I don't know. I was confused. I flew back to the living room. Team Go was still there._

_How do I get rid of this extra electricity? How do I do it? How? How? HOW?_

"_JOY! SIT STILL, for Pete's sake!" Mego shouted._

"_Can't help it sorry Mego." I said._

_Release it in shock waves! Haha! Yes! Good plan, good plan._

_But where? Who do I attack? Or…what? Aah!_

_Hego attempted to grab me. He whimpered in pain with one touch. I shocked him. _

_All that absorbing I did…I did a good thing! I did such a good thing! I was a hero! I saved Go City! But like any other good thing I do it has a consequence. It's another omen._

_Ever have the jitters from too much caffeine? Try that 50x more at once._

_This was all Drakken's fault. He's the reason I'm like this. He's behind those little Diablo robots. Aargh! Why didn't I try and stop all this earlier? None of this would have happened. _

_I hope Kim kicks his butt. _

_Well….actually, I don't want her to hurt him._

_Well, even if his plan is foiled, he'll be hurt emotionally. I don't want him disappointed…_

_Wait, what? Yes I do. After everything he caused?_

_Well no….I don't wish him harm. I feel bad. I disappointed him. I let him down._

_What if he failed because I left? No…I'm being too prideful. But what if he was relying on me?_

_All these 'omens' and 'little voices inside me' were spinning my head. I was beginning to control all this extra electricity. I guess that was the trick—trying to control it, rather than trying to use it spontaneously. _

_I couldn't get them out of my head! They were trying to take over the world this very moment, as I was going to be a part of it! I could have been if only I stayed._

_Wait…what? What am I thinking 'if only I stayed'? I wanted to leave!_

…_Did I?_

_Oh, how can I know? I've been so torn between both sides that I just don't know anymore! And being surrounded by heroes was making it so much more confusing!_

_I didn't know what to do. But something inside me was pulling me to see everything unfold. I needed balance, or…something! I don't know! It was like that little tiny voice inside me was making a speech in for the whole world to hear. And if they liked what they heard, they would agree, too. And then that one person wouldn't be alone anymore. It's like the bad inside me was overpowering the good. Something was pulling me to go—somewhere, anywhere—out there in the world where Drakken and Shego were almost succeeding. I wanted to see the plan unfold. I wanted to…help them. But why? I couldn't question myself. My loyalty was coming back—I grew a special relationship between the two villains. Why, oh why, did I leave them at the worst time possible? When I was needed the most? In _their _time of need? All I could think of now is how much I left my employers down. How much I left my friends down. I needed to go…_

"_Hey, Joy, where are you going?" Hego asked as I was about to bolt out the door._

"_I'm sorry, Hego. This is something I have to do."_

_Dr. D was the head of Bueno Nacho now. The lair is Bueno Nacho Headquarters. When I looked outside, thousands and thousands of Diablo robots were flying in the sky over everything. I joined them. _

_As I flew to Middleton, I could feel myself tapping into my emergency storage. I didn't think I needed it, but I guess if I did, I did. _

_There was a commotion going on on the roof. It was raining heavily, so I couldn't see much. I landed on the roof with quite a bang. This extra power was pretty intense. _

_I heard Kim Possible call my name: _

"_JOY!?"_

"_I thought you quit!" I heard Shego yell._

_I was so angry with that comment I felt the need to blast Shego with the most powerful lightning bolt I've ever been able to conjure. She flew across the roof and skid on her back, landing._

_Why did I just do that? I didn't mean to._

_I was acting a little odd—I had a lot of weird symptoms. I would spark, yes, but now I was…like…super sparking. The electricity around me was much thicker and much brighter, and electricity was pretty much streaming from my eyes. I also felt very temperamental and overly angry. It was pretty cool, but also pretty scary. This extra power was getting hard to control, and yet at the same time I liked the feel of it. I felt like it made up for my anger and stress. That, and blasting people._

"_Joy—" Kim yelled._

_I blasted her. She landed close to where Shego landed._

"_Okay I'm confused WHAT SIDE IS SHE ON?" Ron yelled._

"_Joy!" Kim called as she got up. She approached me._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_I was silent. I didn't have an answer for that. I was still sparking like crazy._

"_Are you on their side again?" she asked me lowly. "Would you really come back to fight for Drakken? After all that talk about being done with being evil? Drakken isn't worth it, Joy!"_

"_YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE WORLD'S GREATEST MAD SCIENTIST IF THEY WERE IN FRONT OF YOU! …WHICH…THEY ARE!" I shouted, furious. Kim backed away from me. I was enraged with power._

_I noticed my full surroundings now—me, Dr. D, Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Eric were all on the roof, and there was some kind of tall, towering electrical signaling device that I figured must be controlling the robots, which still flew over us. _

_Shego attacked Kim. _

"_You don't know when to quit!" Shego said, while battling Kim._

"_Neither do you!" Kim said._

"_Got that right!"_

_Kim ended up kicking Shego out of her way, and then, would you believe it, she kicked me. _

_It was so unexpected that she sent me flying across the roof. I had just skid at the edge of the roof, and fell off, though I caught the edge. So I was hanging for my dear life on the edge of that roof. I heard the battle continue, and voices:_

"_Ow! Kim!" Ron's voice said. Just then, Rufus slid off the roof and joined me. We both hung there. We looked at each other._

"_Got it!" Kim said._

"_NOO!" Drakken yelled._

"_So sorry." Eric said._

_Rufus and I both made an attempt to crawl back up on the roof—Rufus did it faster than me. He scurried back onto the roof as I pulled myself back up. _

_I was right next to the signaling device. So, I grabbed onto it as I pulled myself up. I felt its electricity mix with mine. We were connected, the machine and I. We were one._

"_You know, Rufus did not appreciate that crack." Kim's voice said._

"_The little dude holds a grudge." Ron said._

_I successfully pulled myself up. I was still holding on to the machine, panting. I was just hanging for my dear life there…_

_I looked up just to see Kim and Ron smirking pridefully. I looked straight up, and Eric was standing on the machine. Rufus had just bitten his foot._

"_Oh no! Nooo!" he moaned, melting._

-----

As the Electromagnetic Scrambler fell on Drakken's tall signaling device (due to Eric's melting), Joy, who was connected to it with her power, widened her eyes. Her pupils shrunk. She screamed a loud, piercing scream. She hadn't felt this much pain in her entire lifetime.

Because Joy was connected to the machine, and her power was connected to it, the Electromagnetic Scrambler pretty much scrambled her power too. Not only did it shut down Drakken's whole system, shrink down all the robots and save the world, but it also disturbed Joy's power. It was like Electronique all over again.

Joy's power was taken away again. She had fainted.

But, what had actually happened was this—Joy had all that extra power from the evil robots stored inside of her. That power wasn't taken from her.

The Electromagnetic Scrambler took out Joy's main power—but what was left, was an evil kind of power…

-Later…-

The police arrived at the scene. They cuffed an electrocuted Shego, a very miserable Drakken, a bunch of henchmen, and a weary Joy. They were all put into a police van, to be taken to prison.

"This is not over! Aah...this cannot be over!" Drakken shouted as the doors were shut.

"Deal with it, dude...it's over." Ron said, as the police van drove away.

Inside the van, Joy, who was sitting next to Shego, was very weak. But, then, she started breathing very heavily.

Randomly, she started giving a low, deep chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Drakken snapped.

Joy's chuckle grew into a louder kind of simple laugh. Drakken glared at her evilly. Shego looked at her strangely, and annoyingly.

Joy's laugh grew into a high pitched, malevolent laughter. It was the laugh of pure evil.

"Um…is she okay?" Drakken murmured, now a little freaked out.

Joy continued to laugh until they got all the way to the police station.

Joy was evil now. She was controlled now, by nothing but her power. Pure, evil power.

She had become Joy Shock, once again, the terror from the past.

And there was nothing to stop her now.

-----End-----

A/N: Eh? Okay ending, I hope? I'm not too good with endings. Sorry. But there's still 1 more episode to come after this, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
